KING KONG
by Ontario Cosplay Wars
Summary: The screenplay for BigJackFilms upcoming remake of King Kong for a release date of 2016. The story is basically taking all the Kong films and rip offs into a large sandwich of a story, while also having elements from unproduced scripts and putting a few new elements in as well. Enjoy this new retelling of The Eighth Wonder Of The World.


KING KONG

Screenplay

By

Jack Buchanan

From the idea convinced

By

Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

3rd Draft

© **BIGJACKFILMS ****2011**

Ext/Acapulco Docks/Night

Morning Night, the Acapulco docks are busy as hell. Cranes are loading supplies onto a large ship called The Venture. Sailors are loading suitcases into the ship. Some of them are for the workers and sailors, but most of the suitcases have the logo C.B. Pictures. Near the ship is the Dock Watcher, keeping the supplies in order. Ordering the men, loudly

Dock Watcher: Keep up the good work men. Hurry, we've got 5 minutes before we make sail.

Soon, he is approached by a man who looks like Al Gore without the weight. His name is GEORGE WESTON, Producer of C.B. Pictures. He wears a fashionable trench coat and a fedora hat. He approaches the Dock Watcher.

George Weston: Excuse me.

The Dock Watcher turns to him.

Watcher: Huh. What do you want?

Weston: Say, is this the production ship?

Watcher: The Venture? Yeah. Are you going on this crazy voyage?

Weston: What's crazy about it?

Watcher: Well for one thing everybody's talking about the guy that's running it?

Weston: That guy wouldn't happen to be Carl Denham would it?

Watcher: Yeah, that's him. They say that he's a lunatic. Talking about a location he plans to film on will be in the history books.

Weston: Yeah that's all fine and dandy, but what's all this talk about this voyage being crazy?

Jack Driscoll: Hey down there!

The Watcher and Weston look up toward the captain's headquarters of The Venture. The man who called them was JACK DRISCOLL, captain of The Venture. He wears a company shirt that says on a patch 'Englehorn Oil Company'. He usually works for the company taking The Venture to an oil rig down the coast to be shipped to gas stations. But for now he's working for C.B. Pictures as The Venture has now become a movie set and a transporter for the studios next film. He turns to Weston.

Jack: You looking for someone.

Weston: Yes, a Mr. Carl Denham. Is he up there?

Jack: Who wants to know?

Weston: My names Weston, I'm the producer of C.B. Pictures.

Jack: Oh, why didn't you say so? He's here. Come on up.

FADE TOO...

Int/Venture/Captains Quarters/Night

In Jacks quarters on the Venture, Jack, And a man named CARL DENHAM discuss his new film and its location.

DENHAM is a showman, a larger than life character, part Orson Welles, and part John Huston, a man in love with his own legend. He has reputation for traveling to the most dangerous corners of the world, producing exotic documentaries. He's thrilled audiences on film and TV with his images of elephant stampedes and lions hunting. DENHAM is overweight, has no taste in wardrobe except for his cap that titles 'DIRECTOR' and sweats profusely.

Jack (Impatiently): All right Denham, let's talk. You haven't told me or the crew ware we're going.

Carl Denham: Calm down Jack, were sailing to an island toward the currents of the Indian Sea. It's uncharted and there's supposed to be a lot of oil there.

Jack: Well then there's a lot more business for me when we get there. Besides, what's there for your part?

Denham: I'm afraid I can't tell you that Jack.

Jack: Why.

Denham: you'll have to pay for a ticket when the film comes out. No spoilers.

They both laugh. Jack opens a small wooden crate and picks up a large grenade.

Jack: What do you think the marshals on the docks will say about these chloroform grenades of yours. At least one of them is enough to knock out an elephant.

Denham: Don't worry about that Jack. I gave em all 2 grand to keep their mouths shut.

Then, the door knocks.

Denham: Come in.

The door opens, and Weston come in.

Denham: Oh, hello Weston, I was just telling the captain over here about the shooting locations.

Weston: Let's hope their affordable inhabitants.

Denham: Don't worry, they will be.

Denham hands Weston a cigarette.

Weston: Thanks.

Denham grabs his cell phone and starts dialling a number.

Denham: That reminds me, I gotta call Amy, she's late.

(Frustrated)

She doesn't have six hours to put on her face. If she wants to be in this film, she's gotta be on this boat in 10 minutes.

Weston then realizes something.

Weston: She doesn't want to be in this film.

Denham turns to Weston.

Denham: Wait, what?

Weston sees that Denham doesn't know what happened.

Weston: Amy pulled out.

Denham is in shock.

Denham: She pulled out?

Weston: Yesterday, I told you.

Denham hangs up his phone, all his attention is on Weston.

Denham: You said we were shooting in Hawaii right? That's what you told her?

Weston shakes his head.

Weston: Yeah, but where not shooting in Hawaii. Which begs the question, where are you shooting this movie?

Denham lowers his head in disappointment.

Denham: That doesn't matter Weston, all you had to do is look her in the eye and lie.

Weston: That's why I came over here. Denham, you're not listening, you've already spent half the budget in less than a month. We gotta delay the shoot. Shut production down before we go bankrupt.

Denham moves to his feet.

Denham: Not an option!

He turns to Jack.

Denham: Jack! Set sail right away!

Jack and Denham walks out the door, with Weston close behind.

Weston: Carl?

CONTINUE...

Ext/Venture/Main Deck/Night

The Crew of the ship is in a major hurry, last minute supplies and equipment are being loaded onto the ship. During the commotion, Denham walks down from the Captains Quarters to the Main Deck, with Weston following in a panic.

Denham: I'm shooting this movie come hell or high water. For god sakes Weston, think like a winner. Call my agent, tell him to hold auditions at the studio in 2 days and email me footage on all actresses. I need my goddamn leading lady!

Weston: But Carl, how the hell are you to go into production without your main actress.

Denham: I'll shoot around her.

Denham putts his hands on Weston's shoulders.

Denham: Defeat is always momentary. Now go find me a girl, even if you have to marry one.

Weston walks off to the parking lot. Denham walks to his film crew, giving commands.

Ext/Docks/Venture/Night

As the last of the Venture Crew rush to the ship, about 5 feet away, near a large cargo box; a young woman is trying to sneak onboard the ship. Her name is ANN DARROW. She's an upper-class Woman, in her early 20s. She is the daughter a famous Archaeologist, in which she is too. She wears an archaeologist outfit, and has a film camera (she's into photography as well), and a back pack. She starts taking pictures of the ship. Seeing that the cost is clear, she sneaks aboard.

Jack shouts to Bob, the first mate of the ship.

Jack: All right Bob were ready to let go.

Bob: Aye Sir.

He turns to the crew.

Bob: All right men, let her go! Move it!

The Dock Crew release the ships ropes from the dock as it sails away.

Ext/Venture/Deck/Night

Denham holds in his hand two Margarita glasses. He walks down towards Jack who is watching the crew closely. Jack turns to Denham. Denham hands him his glass.

Denham: Driscol.

Jack takes his glass.

Jack: Denham.

The two smile in excitement, and raise their glasses.

Jack: Well, here's to the big one.

They both tip there glasses, and drank as the Venture sails through the harbour to the ocean.

FADE THROUGH...

MONTAGE...

Sunset/Ocean/Venture/Ext

Sunset on the sea, as the venture sails through on its long voyage.

Ext/Ocean/Venture/Day

WIDE SHOT...

Of the Venture sailing through ocean on a cloudy day.

Ext/Ocean/Venture/Day

Dawn. And the Venture sails right towards the sun rising above the ocean.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Ocean/Venture/Morning

It's a bright morning. The Venture is sailing on a bright sunny day, right on course.

Int/Venture/Bridge/Day

At the bridge of The Venture, Jack and Denham pull out a map of the Atlantic coast to find their position. Jack sits in a chair while Denham stands.

Jack: There's our known position. Due south, nine to east.

Jack feels impatient.

Jack: Now you promised me information when we reached these latitudes. So Carl, where is this island?

Denham: Way southwest of Sumatra.

Jack: Southwest?! There's nothing there for thousands of miles. Are you sure? Let me see the map.

Denham: Keep your shirt on Jack. You won't find the island on any charts, and we're not going thousands of miles.

Denham pulls out a small piece of paper. It's a map of an island, shaped like a skull.

Denham: Here's the island were looking for. It was made by a skipper of a Norwegian bark. Our island is the sole surviving record of an uncharted continent, a place that was thought to exist only in myth, until now.

Jack: Whoa, Carl, you're asking us to fund a wild goose chase. The skipper must have been kidding.

Denham: No he wasn't. I'm talking about a primitive world, never before seen by man. The most spectacular thing you've ever seen. That's where I'll shoot my movie.

Jack: Where did you get this?

Denham: Singapore, two years ago.

Denham points out the map to Jack.

Denham: Here's a long sandy peninsula. The only possible landing place is through this reef. It's said that the island is protected from witnesses by a fortress of fog. And across the base of that peninsula, cutting it off from the rest of the island is a wall.

Jack: A wall? Why a wall?

Denham: They say that the people who use to live on the island needed it.

Jack: Why?

Denham: There was something on the other side of it. Something they fear.

Jack: That's ridiculous Denham. It's obvious that the skipper was nuts. The only thing that's probably on the island is tall mountains', sandy beaches, and a ton of fresh oil for us to harness for the company.

Suddenly, Bob calls to Jack from the deck.

Bob (yelling) Captain, come here!

Jack runs out the door.

Jack: Hang on Carl; I'll be back in a minute.

Ext/Venture/Captain's Cabin/Balcony/morning

Jack runs to the balcony to find Bob and two men with a girl. It's Ann, and she's trying to struggle out of the restraining men holding her.

Ann (angrily): Hey, let me go!

Jack is stunned. How did someone not see a stowaway board the ship? He heads down to the deck.

Ext/Venture/Deck/Morning

For a second, Ann is able to break free, but the two men grab her again.

Sailor: Hey, hold it right there Mss. You're not going anywhere.

Jack comes down to the deck to see the young woman. He stares at her suspiciously.

Jack: Where did you find her?

Bob: Below deck in the cargo hold, taking picture of the drums.

Jack: All right. Who are you and how did you get on board?

Ann looks at jack angrily.

Ann: Well if your men here would release me I could explain.

Jack understands.

Jack: Let her go boys.

The two security guards release Ann. Then Jack whistles to Denham.

Jack: Hey Denham, come here.

Denham runs to the deck toward Jack.

Denham: What is it Jack?

Jack: Seems we have a stowaway on our hands.

Ann: Sir, I didn't mean any harm.

Denham grins at Ann in anger.

Denham (angrily): Oh you didn't did ya? You have no idea how much trouble you're in young lady! You better not be from the press. If that's the case, you're in for a huge lawsuit!

Jack steps in.

Jack: All right, calm down Denham. She's our problem now.

He turns to Ann.

Jack: What's your name?

Ann pulls out her I.D. card to Denham.

Ann: Sir, my name is Ann Darrow. I'm an archaeologist at the University Of Alberta Canada. I'm interested in your island you're heading too and it has nothing to do with your movie.

Denham looks at Ann in suspicion.

Denham: Well there's no way you could have figured out where we were going! Who did you pay off at the docks!

Ann: Look, before my father died he was studying charts that lead to the island you're looking for. But the government stopped him from going too far. When a friend of his told me about it, I thought I take my chances.

Denham: I don't know?

Jack turns to Denham.

Jack: Come on Carl, cut the girl some slack! Maybe we can find a good use for her.

Denham: What are you suggesting?

Bob steps in.

Bob: Well The Boys and I found a camera she was using to take stills.

Jack: Hey, that's a good point Bob.

(Turns To Ann)

How would you like to pay this off by being this expedition's official photographer?

Ann: Well, that's what I had in mind.

Denham is in thought! He suddenly burst in interruptedly in excitement.

Denham: Now hold your horses Jack; I've got a better idea!

(Turns To Ann)

Say, have you ever done any acting?

Ann: Well, I did join an acting course in high school, if that counts?

Denham: If that counts? That's perfect!

Jack looks a Denham.

Jack: Perfect? What's so perfect? What are you talking about?

Denham turns to Jack in excitement.

Denham: Jack, don't you see? We can film the whole movie after all!

(Turns To Ann)

Young lady, have I got a job for you. I want you to be the star in my new movie.

Jack is stunned.

Jack: What?

Denham: Picture this Kid, a film with a passionate romance, a daring adventure, a searing drama, all staring you. How about it Ann, are you game?

Ann: Well, I don't know?

Denham: Trust me Ann, you'll not only be a fabulous archaeologist inheriting your fathers dream, but you'll live your long lost childhood dream of being the greatest movie star Hollywood has ever known! You'll be in every motion picture that Movie Town U.S.A. has to offer.

Ann is somehow fascinated with a childhood dream long forgotten.

Ann: Me, a star in the movies? That does sound fun.

Denham winds her up.

Denham: Helping the Good Guy.

Ann: Catching the Bad Guys.

Denham: And saving the day! And all you have to do is say "Yes"

Ann's excitement fills her.

Ann: Its sounds wonderful.

Then the excitement lowers.

Ann: But, the assignment I was hired to do.

Denham: What's the matter Ann, afraid of failure? Afraid you're not good enough?

Ann is insulted.

Ann: Hey! I'm plenty good enough Mr Denham! Well, all right, I'll do it!

Hearing into the conversation, the Crew cheer with applause, Jack included.

Jack: Well what do you know Denham? Looks like you got your star after all.

Bob laughs.

Bob: Ha! Some star she is, a stowaway.

Jack gives Bob a cold stare. Bob lowers his head.

Denham (to Ann): Well Ann, why don't we get started on your first scene.

Denham hollers to Herb.

HERB COOPER is a middle aged man and is steadfastly loyal to Denham. He's been with him on all his films and adventures as his cameraman. He's photographed many of Denham's films with a trusty motion picture camera. He and Denham are great friends. He's overweight, much like Denham, but a little thinner. He wears glasses and a brown beret, alongside a brown trench coat, and a tie. He has been hired this time to film Denham's unknown genre film. He doesn't know if its action, adventure, documentary, or romance. To him, it's a mystery.

He walks over to Denham.

Herb: You called Mr. Denham.

Denham: Yes, Show Ms. Darrow to an empty cabin for her to stay in. Get her a copy of the script, and send her to the wardrobe department immanently! Well need her in a half an hour.

Herb: Sure thing Carl.

(Turns To Ann)

Fallow me Ms. Darrow.

As Ann and Herb walk down to the lower decks, Denham turns to the Crew.

Denham: All right men, let's get this ship set up into a motion picture stage. I want my cameras and equipment set up in 15 minutes. Now get going!

The Crew rush to their feet. Rushing to get the film equipment set up.

Denham: I gotta call Weston, get the auditions canned.

Denham walks off, but Jack stops him in his tracks.

Jack: Wait Denham, I'm gonna do some butting in.

Denham: Now what's your trouble Jack?

Jack: how much further to wear were going.

Denham: Pretty soon now.

Jack: You gonna tell us what happens when we get there, or what's there.

Denham: What's wrong Jack, you've gone soft on me.

Jack: Not on you or myself, on Ann.

Denham: Oh, you have gone soft on her already, huh. I can't get a love affair to complacent things right now. So cut it out.

Jack: 'Love affair' ha. You think I'm gonna fall for that. What exactly are you after, huh.

Denham: Well I know it's a fail what you're doing. Some big tough guy gets a look at beauty's face, and BANG! He cracks up and goes sappy.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Denham: It's the idea for my film. The 'Beast' was a tough guy too, but when he saw Beauty, she got him. He went soft. He went soft, and the little guys took him down.

Bob steps into the conversation.

Bob: "Beauty and the Beast" huh? Sounds like you've been reading too many fairy tales Carl.

Jack and Bob laugh. But Denham is felling anger inside. Nobody understands what he means. He is about to walk out of the room while Jack and Bob begin to walk to the bridge. Then Denham decides to spill it and turns to them.

Denham: Did you ever here of, Kong?

Jack and Bob stop in their tracks, slowly turning to Denham.

Jack: Well, yeah. Isn't that some sort of native superstition?

Denham: Well, according to legend, Kong is some sort of creature, neither beast, nor man, but something monstrous, still believed to be living on the island were heading for.

Jack: What! That's just a bunch of bull crap!

Denham: Well, you never know. It could be true.

Jack: Bah! You must be crazy.

Denham: Well, now you know why I brought those cases of chloroform grenades.

Denham walks away, inside feeling disappointed. Knowing the fact that no one believes his story. Jack turns back to Bob.

Jack: Giant Beast, ha! You think Denham's crazy?

Bob: Well, if I agreed to be captain on this voyage to an uncharted island, Id bee crazy too.

Bob walks off, as Jack goes into thought. Could this island actually be the home of a monster?

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Venture/Deck/Sunset

The star berg deck of the ship has been set up like a studio with lights, and cameras setting up for Ann's scene.

Denham is sitting in his "Directors" chair behind the camera with Herb filming. Denham is caught up in the scene and is emoting furiously. He shouts in the megaphone.

Denham: All right everyone, from the top. And ACTION!

Ann runs out on to the deck of the Venture in a glittering gown. She is sighing and crying in a melodramatic kind of way.

Jack approaches behind Denham, he is reading pages of paperwork in his hand, and he looks up just as Ann turns, tears on her cheeks, lit by the golden rays of the setting sun.

Ann stares at Jack, momentarily forgetting where she is. He stares back at her.

Denham catches the exchange of looks. He takes advantages of the moment and whispers to Herb.

Denham (Whispers): Keep filming Herb, this is great stuff.

Herb continues to film. Jack and Ann continue to stare for what is almost forever. Denham then breaks the moment and shoos away Jack.

Denham (Distracted): Cut! Great!

His gaze returns to Ann.

Denham (cont'd): Ann, wonderful performance. You can relax for ten minutes.

Ann looks pretty pleased with herself

Denham (cont'd): That was very natural... I felt moved.

Ann smiles, and then makes her way off the set to her room. She looks up at Jack and passes by.

Jack: Miss Darrow!

Ann stops and turns.

Jack (cont'd): Good job with that scene.

Ann: I know, it wasn't that good, but Mr. Denham felt very strongly that...

Jack seems confused.

Ann: I know...I should have. I'm sorry...I was...

Jack: Well, you made it your own.

Ann: I was nervous.

Ann goes down towards the lower deck stairs.

Jack: Ann...

Ann looks at him.

Jack (cont'd): You don't have to be nervous.

Ann looks at him uncertainly, and then walks down to the lower deck. Jack smiles as he watches her go down. Suddenly, Ann stops and turns back to Jack.

Ann: Hey.

Jack looks at her. She's smiling.

Ann(cont'd): You know, maybe my luck has changed.

FADE THROUGH...

MONTAGE

Ext/Venture/Ocean/Day

WIDE SHOT – The Venture sailing through the peacefully blue sea.

Ext/Venture/Deck/Day

On the main deck of the Venture, Denham and his film crew shooting screen tests of Ann in a variety of production costumes.

Ext/Venture/Bow Deck/Day

On the bow deck of the ship, Ann is taking notes on a pad, Jack comes by and talks to her (no dialogue is herd)

Ext/Venture/Deck/Day

ZOON IN – Jack and Ann having conversation. (No dialogue herd)

Ext/Venture/Deck/Day

ZOOM IN – Jack and Ann joking around with the production props.

Ext/Venture/Ocean/Day

WIDE SHOT – Venture sailing through the ocean, with a setting sun.

Int/Venture/Ann's Room/Night

In her room, Ann is writing notes and looking through charts. She then takes her attention to a copy of the script of Denham's movie. She is torn between the two jobs she has.

Ext/Venture/Deck/Night

On a moon shining night, Denham and his Film Crew are filming a scene with Ann. Denham yells "Cut" and they take a break. Ann walks off to get changed for the next scene while...

ZOOM IN – on Denham watching her walk off, turns to Herb.

Ext/Venture/Bridge/Day

ZOOM IN – Ann leaning on the ledge bars of the bridge, looking out to sea, in deep thought.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Ocean/Fog Bank/Day

The Ocean is feeling quite wavy, even when the sky is blue, and light clouds fill the air. Only a mile away, is a enormous fog bank covering the rest of the far distance of the ocean, even covering the sun, like a dangerous storm.

Sailing towards it is The Venture, passing by the left FRAME corner. The ship is heading straight for the fog.

Ext/Venture/Deck/Bridge/Day

Everyone on the Venture stare out at the large wall of fog, wondering what lies behind it.

On the Bridge is Denham, Jack and Ann. Jack looks out through a pair of binoculars, while Denham and Ann film with there still and movie cameras.

Denham (to himself): Amazing, absolutely amazing!

Jack: Is that the fog bank on the map.

Denham: Yep. This is the position we've been looking for.

Jack: Now that we've found it, what do we do?

Denham: We go through it. Once it lifts we lower anchor. Set sail Jack.

Jack feels a bit concerned.

Jack: Okay Carl, you're the boss.

Int/Venture/Bridge/Day

Jack pokes his head through the door inside the Bridge. He hollers to Bob, who is at the helm.

Jack: Bob, change our positions, head directly into the fog.

Bob: Aye Sir.

Ext/Ocean/Fog Bank/Day

WIDE SHOT – of The Venture Sailing into the fog bank, disappearing in the clouds.

FADE OUT...

Ext/Venture/Bridge/Day

FADE IN – the Venture sails out of the bank, only to be faced with an enormous piece of land. The Island Denham was looking for does exist.

The Island is a large piece of land. At the front of the island is a beach canopy, after is a thing of trees. Then the wall behind it, and outside the wall, is a large jungle with a large mountain.

On the Bridge, Herb is rolling the camera. Denham stands next to him and Ann next to Denham. Denham leans over to Herb.

Denham: Are you getting this Herb.

Herb is rolling the camera.

Herb: You bet Mr. Denham.

Denham then leans toward Jack.

Denham: Well Jack, do you believe me now. There it is. Skull Island, with the mountain, the wall, everything just like on my funny little map.

Jack is stunned

Jack: Sure do. But it looks like any other tropical island. What's on this island that's grabbing you attention?

Denham: Well either way, we're going ashore. Let's get started.

Jack: All right. How many men will you need?

Denham: Just Herb, and 5 others. Will have Bob and the rest of the crew take care of the ship. My guys will carry some film equipment, while you and the rest check for any oil that you can get your hands on.

Jack: You really think they'll be some oil?

Denham: If it hasn't been found already, you bet there will be.

Ann runs on deck to Jack. She stares at the Island in awe. She then turns to Denham.

Ann: I'm going too, right Mr. Denham.

Denham: You bet.

But Jack disagrees.

Jack: Well, I don't think she should go until we find out what's over there.

Denham: Hey, who's running this show? I've found from experience to always keep my cast and crew right with me. You never know when you need them. She's coming with us, Jack.

Jack: Fine.

Denham: Now run along Jack and get a boat ready for departure. We cast in 10.

Jack: Sure thing Carl.

Denham: Come on Ann.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Skull Island/Beach/Day

WIDE SHOT – Skull Island in the foggy day. One of The Ventures boats steers its way towards the beach, carrying Jack, Ann, Denham, Herb, and 5 sailors.

The boat lands on the beach as Jack and the others make their first step on land in over two months. Ann is the first to step out, she runs out of the boat, and puts her feet on the warm sandy beach. She then stars taking photos of the beach and land. Jack then calls to her from the boat.

Jack: Hey Ann, get a photo of me and Denham coming ashore.

Ann: Okay. Go.

As Denham and Jack come out of the boat, Ann shoots them. Jack and Denham do a dramatic pose as they get off, looking at the island.

Ann: That was great guys.

Jack then calls to his men.

Jack: All right men, set up seismic charges around the beach, and get the bug spray out; we don't want to get bitten out here!

Herb continues to film the events around him. Denham face is filled with excitement.

Denham: This is great stuff.

As the crew set up to prepare to explore the island, Denham and Herb set up the camera in a corner. Denham calls Ann over.

Denham: Ann, come on over her. I wanna film some shots of you near the canopy.

Ann: You wanna start filming already?

Denham: Sure, why not? That's why we're here.

Ann: All right.

As Denham directs Ann on the scene, Jack and the others watch excitingly and with nerves. Denham sits in the "Directors" chair. He picks up the megaphone.

Denham: Okay, now Ann, there's no need for you to worry, you just act and follow my directions, all right.

Ann: Yep.

Denham: Roll cameras!

Herb starts filming.

Herb: Rolling.

A sailor with a clapperboard comes in.

Sailor: Take 1!

Denham: Action! All right Ann, your felling a sigh of relief, you smile, and then you hear something. You're feeling uneasy Ann. The feelings growing, it's washing over you. Your trembling Ann, you're overwhelmed.

Then, as Ann acts, she's distracted. She feels a strange presence in the air, like something's haunting the island. Denham breaks her Trans.

Denham: ann. Ann. ANN!

Ann is back in focus.

Ann: Sorry Mr. Denham.

Denham: That's all right Ann. Were still rolling, just keep focus.

The clapperboard comes in again.

Sailor: Take 2!

Denham: Action! All right look up slowly Ann. You don't see anything. Now look hire. Still hire. That's it. Now you see it. You're amazed! You can't believe it! Your eyes open wider. It's horrible Ann, but you can't look away! It scares you. You helpless Ann, helpless! There's only one chance, if you can scream. You try to scream but your throats paralyzed.

Jack leans over to Herb.

Jack: What's he think she's really gonna see.

Herb: Shh!

Denham: Try to scream Ann, try! Perhaps if you couldn't see it, you could scream! Throw your arms around your eyes and scream! Scream Ann! SCREAM FOR YOU LIFE!

Ann screams like she's never screamed before. It echoes through the island. There's silence. Then a huge monstrous loud ROAR echoes back to Ann's scream. The whole crew jump from their feet in fear of the sound. Ann trembles. Herb keeps filming. Jack and the crew stare out into the jungle in fear, and Denham stares in awe. Everyone looks like they just saw a ghost. One of the sailors speaks.

Sailor#2: What the hell was that?!

Denham glares into the canopy. His mood changes from fear to excitement. He begins to walk toward a path that enters a small jungle canopy.

Denham: Herb, bring the camera.

Herb is in no notion of coming. The fear got to him.

Herb: What! Are you crazy!

Denham: Crazy enough to put less on you check Herb!

Herb follows Denham.

Herb: Yes, Mr. Denham.

Jack then speaks.

Jack: Hey! Wait for us!

So Jack and the others follow Denham out of the beach.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Native Village/Noon

Denham, Jack, Ann, and the others soon find the wall in the far distance, as they explore the islands landscape. There no one in site.

Jack: There's not a soul on this whole island.

Denham: Well Jack, there's not suppose to be. Just look at that wall. Must be as old as the pyramids of Egypt. Get this on film Herb.

Herb continues to film. But Ann disagrees.

Ann: Could be. The only difference is that the pyramids were repaired six months ago. You'll notice there's earth along those timbers. It'll have to be repaired after every monsoon season.

Herb: Wait a minute; you're trying to say there's people on this island.

Ann: Yes. And if anything they're scared of something. Whatever it is, they must have needed this wall to keep it out.

Denham pulls Ann over.

Denham: Ann honey, let me let you down on a couple of things. One, this Wall is an ancient ruin. Two, the island is uninhabited.

Then suddenly, the crew here something. It's a sound. The sound of drums. Ann makes her way into the village.

Ann: And three, there's an uninhabited German beer hall with a mechanical band.

Then Denham goes in front of Ann.

Denham: Hang on now, I'll go first.

The crew fallow Ann and Denham through the village. Denham leads the way.

Denham: Come on boys.

CUT TOO...

Skull Island/Village/Wall/Noon

Denham and the crew sneak through the unguarded village huts. They're much closer to the wall and the shouting chants. As they walk past a large hut, Denham halts the crew.

Denham: All right, keep quiet everybody. I'm gonna see what's going on. Ann, Jack, come on over here.

As the crew hides, Denham, Ann, and Jack, crouch behind a large rock. They peek over the side to see native people in an unknown ritual. So people are on the island.

The Natives wear little just clothes weaved by plants hair and feathers. Some of them have painted tattoos on their face, shaped like different animals. They carry spears, bow and arrows, shields and clubs, many have decorations on them. The women wear hula skirts, coca nut bras, and have shell necklaces around there neck.

They are performing a sacred ritual that has been on there island for many years. When the roar of their god is called, they must sacrifice the most beautiful woman in the village. Some can even be children. They treat the next sacrifice as a goddess by dressing her in the finest clothes the natives have to offer. Also giving her there finest treasures for her to wear. As they celebrate, the native chief performs a religious spell on her, so she may be sacrificed without fear. As that happens, some of the natives would pull out there drums and play a jungle like beat, and some would also do a native dance around in a circled line. But one of the dancers is different from the others. The Witch Doctor is covered in black fur, his face is in a white primate like makeup, and would dance close to the sacrifice like a "erotic male dancer". The natives also shout a chant one single word "KONG" over and over again.

Denham is stunned and excited.

Denham: Holy macaroll, what a show. What a scene. You hear that. There saying "Kong, Kong". Jack, have you ever seen anything like that before in your life.

Jack: Not that I know of.

Denham: Catch any other words they're saying.

Jack: Not too sure, sounds like something the Neon Islanders speak.

Ann tries to have a better look, but Jack is overprotected with her.

Ann: What do you suppose is happening, Jack.

Jack: I don't know. But don't you be trying to wander off.

Ann: I know, but isn't this exciting. The first undiscovered native civilization in over 50 years.

Jack: Sure, but I just wish we should have left you on the ship.

Ann: Oh, I'm so glad you didn't.

Ann then grabs her camera and starts taking photos.

Denham spots something on the far side of the ceremony, a puddle of steamy like mud. Could the slimy steamy mud be oil?

Denham grabs a thing of binoculars to take a closer look. He then hands the binoculars to Jack.

Denham: Hey Jack, look over there.

Jack grabs the binoculars and looks at the slippery mud.

Denham: Think that might be the jackpot for you?

Jack realizes that the steamy mud puddles is fresh oil.

Jack (excited): SWEET JESUS IN THE MORNING! Were gonna be rich! Wait till Englehorn hears about this!

She turns to Denham.

As Ann shoots stills, she turns to Denham.

Ann: Amazing, isn't it Mr. Denham.

Denham: It sure is Ann.

Denham then spots the animal fur covered dancer and the sacrificed girl. He then turns back to Ann.

Denham: Hey, maybe it's a wedding.

Ann: Maybe. But you see the animal skinned man. You could say that, that's the grooms stand in. The real groom is on the other side of the wall.

Denham: Oh, you mean that its bad luck if the bride and groom see each other before the wedding.

Ann: Yeah.

Denham excitement level grows.

Denham: Boy oh boy, if I could only get some shots before they spot us.

Denham then calls Herb.

Denham: Hey Herb, bring the camera over here.

Herb grabs the camera and sets it up.

Denham: All right Herb, roll the film.

Herb presses record.

Herb: Rolling.

Denham turns to the rest of the crew.

Denham: All right everyone. Be quiet, and try to remain inconspicuous.

As Herb films the ceremony, the Native Chief spots them out in the distance. In his unreadable language, He stops the ceremony at a halt.

Native Chief: Stop! We have intruders!

The rest of the tribe turn to see our hero's behind the rocks.

Denham stands up.

Denham: Oh Shit! We've been spotted! Dammnit Herb, this is all your fault!

Herb: Sorry Sir.

Jack: AWE CRAP!

Denham: There's no use in hiding now. Everyone come out in plain sight.

Jack, Ann and the rest of the crew stand up. Jack pulls Ann behind him. The crew grab their hand guns and shotguns and aim them at the natives.

The Chief gives 7 of his Native Warriors orders.

Chief: You men, follow me.

The Chief, The Witch Doctor and the 7 Tribe Members walk down to the rocks were Denham and the others are. Denham scoots to Jack.

Denham: Jack, you speak some native right.

Jack: Yeah some.

Denham: Good, we may need it.

The Chief comes to a halt. He slams his staff to the ground, and speaks in his native language.

Chief: Which one of you is the chief?

Denham pulls Jack forward.

Denham: Come on Jack, make him a friendly speech.

Jack walks forward, and raises his hand. He speaks in the native's language.

Jack: Hello. We come in peace. No harm, no harm.

The chief then speaks.

Chief: Get out! You will anger the god of the island!

Denham then comes forward.

Denham: Hey he understands you Jack. What's he saying?

Jack: I don't know. He's probably telling us that we've interfered with their magic and telling us to get out.

Denham: Well, talk him out of it. Ask him what's going on. What they plan to do with that girl.

Then, The Witch Doctor spots Ann behind Jack. He turns to the Chief.

Witch Doctor: Chief, Chief! Look at the Golden Women!

Denham turns to Jack.

Denham: Who's that? What's he freaking out about.

Jack: That must be The Witch Doctor. He's saying look at the golden woman. He must be talking about Ann.

The Chief speaks.

Chief: The blonde woman will make a good sacrifice. She will be a gift! She will be the bride of god, KONG!

The rest of the natives then bow to Ann.

Natives: THE BRIDE OF KONG!

Jack leans to Denham.

Jack: He says that Ann will be "The Bride Of Kong"

Denham: Jesus. I guess blondes are pretty rare in these parts, eh?

The Chief speaks.

Chief: Give her to us. We will pay you.

Jack: He wants to buy her.

Ann grasp Jack's arm.

Ann: Jack, can you tell him I like him but not that way.

Jack: I'm sorry, we cannot accept.

The chief walks forward in begging.

Chief: Please let us have her.

Jack pulls Ann behind her and blocks her with his arm.

Jack: NO!

He turns to Denham.

Jack: We better get out of here before they cut us off from the beach.

The Chief then orders his 7 men to take Ann.

Chief: Men! Take the girl by force!

The native arm they're spears and prepare to take Ann.

The Sailors aim their guns at the Natives and fire! BANG! BANG! Three Natives down. Some natives panic. But the Chief urges them to take Ann, which they then charge towards our heroes.

Jack and the crew fall back.

Jack: Run!

Denham: Quick Guys! Back to the boat!

The Crew run through the village being stalked by Native arrows and spears. Panic ensues!

Denham and Herb split from the group and hide in a small cave covered by a large bush, abandoned by the natives log ago.

Meanwhile back with the group, two Sailors are down! One hit by an arrow in the head, the other clubbed to death by a native staff.

Jack and the rest of the group are almost to the path they came through. He turns back to Ann (who he holds close behind) and the last three men.

Jack: Hurry! Were almost at the path!

Suddenly more Natives emerge as if from nowhere blocking they're only exit. Before anyone can react, they are roughly shoved and pulled into the midst of the furious Native mob.

The two Sailors are held back by several Natives as they struggle. They are then pushed to the ground and are beaten by their captors with sticks rocks and fists, screaming in terror.

Jack pulls Ann close to him, trying to protect her. Ann is wrenched from him. She struggles against her captors. The Witch Doctor and The Chief move through the midst of the Villagers, their gaze fixed on Ann, muttering curses, eyes burning with a dark fury.

In the midst of the confusion, Jack sees the Witch Doctor screaming at Ann. She starts chanting with rising hysterics.

Jack struggles, fists flying, then WACK! He is clubbed and drops like a stone.

CUT TO BLACK...

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Wall/Night

FADE IN...

JACK'S PERSPECTIVE - He is starting to wake up. Feeling a bit dizzy, he sees all around him, huge stakes nailed to the ground, tied up to them are human skeletons and remains. Some hold what's left of Jack's crew, they're dead corpses bound to the stakes. He tries to stand, but can't. His hands and feet are tied up to a stake. He struggles.

Jack: What the hell? Dammnit, my hands are tied.

He hears the natives a few feet away chanting "Kong" over and over again. Drums can be heard doing a jungle beat. He looks up to see Ann, being dragged by the natives. Jack tries to call her.

Jack: Ann!

CLOSE UP ON ANN - She is unresponsive to Jack's call. Not knowing if she's awake or dreaming, she's been drugged by the natives.

The natives dragging Ann stop and bow so the witch doctor can perform a voodoo magic spell of some kind.

Witch Doctor: May our mighty god takes thee and spares our lives for another generation. All hail "The Bride of Kong!"

The other natives bow to Ann.

Natives: HAIL THE BRIDE OF KONG!

As the Witch Doctor leaves, the next 6 sacrifices come to Ann with the finest native necklaces in the village, made form shells, gold, bones, and the skulls of aborted babies. They pace the necklaces on Ann's head neck, then bow to her. But Ann is too drugged to see what's going on. She stares around in dizziness.

Jack watches in horror.

Int/Skull Island/Village/Hut/Night

Meanwhile, hiding in an unguarded hut, Herb films the events through a window, while Denham watches with great excitement.

Denham: This is amazing Herb. We'll be saving half of the budget with these extras.

Herb: You're right Mr. Denham, but what about Ann and Jack?

Denham: Don't worry Herb I got that covered.

Denham pulls out his cell phone. He dials up Bob.

Bob (on phone): Yo?

Denham: Be ready to start of the 4th of July in 10.

Bob (on phone): You got Denham.

Denham hangs up.

Herb: Great work Sir.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Wall/Alter/Night

Back at the wall, Jack tries to pull on his bonds as the natives run to the wall's gate doors then open them.

Behind the wall is an Alter with a flight of stairs, and the rest is a jungle through the rest of the island to the mountain.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Wall/Alter/Jungle/Night

Bob and 30 men have made their way to the village. They slowly walk their way through. Bob looks to see the top of the wall covered in torches. He turns to the crew and speaks to them quietly.

Bob: All right, everyone listen up, when I give the signal, we'll fire some rounds and scare them off when there not looking. Remember, in the air only.

Ext/Skull Island/Wall/Alter/Midnight

Back at the Wall, all the natives clamber up the scaffolding to see the action, waving torches and spears, every foot of space is crammed. The Chief is at the top center of the wall, (top of the gate) to prepare his prayer. Behind him is a huge gong, with a native holding a stick with a rock on it to prepare to bang the gong.

At the front of the wall is the Alter, which is made from two tree trunks covered in stones. On the two sides at the top is a rope made from oversized vines.

Ann is dragged to the Alter for the sacrifice. 2 natives tie her to the Alter with the vines and run back to the gate. The natives close and lock the gate as Ann (still drugged but starting to gain conciseness) is left at the Altar.

The natives continue to chant "Kong" until the Chief holds up his staff. The all stand still. The Chief speaks in his native language.

Chief: We call thee, Kong. Oh Mighty One, Great Kong. The bride is here, Oh Mighty One, Great Kong.

Meanwhile, in the empty Village, Denham, and Herb sneak to a clearing at the wall. Herb sets up the camera at a large small hole in the wall. As he looks through the camera, he spots Ann at the altar.

Herb: Denham look, its Ann!

Denham looks through the hole.

Denham: Wow! This is perfect! Start rolling Herb.

Herb: What about Ann.

Denham: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Roll the camera!

Herb: But shouldn't we...

Denham (angrily): Just roll the god damn camera Herb!

Herb is startled.

Herb: Yes Mr. Denham. Rolling.

Herb rolls the film in anxiety. Denham has never yelled at him like that before.

Back at the top of the wall, the Chief waves his staff as the Native behind him bangs the gong, causing a loud noise to be herd form all parts of the island.

Jack can only look up behind the wall; he can't see what's going on at the other side, what they've done with Ann. he is helpless.

Ann's high is almost over, she's trying to gain consciousness, but the drugged juice is clouded her vision in blurriness.

Then there's a thunderous crackling in the jungle. The sound of trees snapping from afar is being heard around the island. Then, a large booming sound is herd again and again with the sound of cracking trees.

In the distance of the jungle, birds fly away from the thunderous sounds. Then trees in the distance begin to fall, as a large shadow approaches from afar.

Herb continues to film the far out jungles, as Denham watches in excitement.

The shadow comes closer and closer towards the glazier, as trees continue to fall in its path. Then, the final trees fall as the shadow becomes something terrifying.

Denham looks on in awe and fear.

Denham: My God!

The terrifying shadow stops at the Altar, towering above it and overshadowing it. Ann still feels dizzy but has gain conciseness even though her vision is blurry. She then is shadowed, and looks up, and sees something monstrous, a tall dark figure with glowing red eyes. She has never been as scared in her whole life. What she sees, is horrifying.

A GIANT 55 FOOT TALL MONSTER IN THE SHAPE OF A SILVERBACK GORILLA! The god of the island, KONG!

Kong stands on his hind legs, and roars! He beats his chest wildly. Ann screams but Kong's roar blocks her scream from being herd. The native at the wall cheer, as Jack hears the beasts roar in fear and confusion.

Jack: What in Gods hell was that.

Kong leans over Ann. The strength suddenly drains out of her legs and she slumps between the pillars. Kong leans his face towards Ann's body. He sniffs her to see what she smells like. Ann leans back trying to escape from the beasts jaws.

Denham leans quietly to Herb.

Denham: Keep the camera rolling.

Herb continues to film the spectacle that is happening.

The entire Native tribe launch into their piercing monkey screech. It winds Kong up! He looks up at wall, and roars.

Ann is scared stiff and starts shaking wildly. She screams.

Jack hears Ann's scream, he tries of his bonds.

Jack: ANN!

Kong reaches forward and with an almost delicate touch. He slowly and steadily leans in his hand and wraps Ann around his fingers. Ann stars having a panic attack, she can't scream or call for help.

Then, BANG! A gunshot is fired. The Natives, Jack, Denham and Herb, all turn to see Bob leading the men into a charge firing their guns rapidly in the air. The Natives flee in a mad panic. They run and climb off the wall, to take cover and hide.

Kong is startled by the sound, and goes wild! He lifts Ann grapey in his hand, and pulls her from the Alter. He then looks at her and roars! Ann screams and she passes out. Kong turns abruptly back to the jungle.

Jack heard her scream.

Jack: Ann! ANN!

Bob: Jack!

Jack turns to see Bob walking towards him, gun smoking, looking worried.

Jack: Bob, thank god!

Bob kneels next to Jack. He pulls out his knife.

Bob (worried): Hang on, I'll get you outta these ropes.

Bob takes his knife and cuts Jack's bonds, and helps him up.

Jack: Thanks man.

Jack runs to the gate, trying to peer through it, looking for Ann. But to no avail.

Denham walks down towards Jack with Herb clutching the camera.

Denham: Great work Herb! We'll be sure to get and Academy Award for that one.

Denham runs to Jack.

Denham: Jack! Thank God you're alive! Did you see that!

Jack: No, I didn't see anything. Carl, what was it?

Denham: You're not gonna believe it! But it was some kinda ape, a giant hairy monstrous ape! It was amazing!

Jack: I giant ape...?

Then, Jack realizes what's happened. He turns to Denham in anger and worry.

Jack: Well whatever it was, it took Ann! Damn it Denham, I knew something like this would happen. What are we gonna do?!

Denham sighs with relief.

Denham: Don't, worry Jack. We'll get her back. Nobody makes a monkey out of me.

He draws the sailor's attention.

Denham: All right everyone, listen up! How would you all like to be the heroes of my movie! Cause there's a big monkey out there with our star Ann in his clutches. So were gonna do what any women loving, red blooded movie making adventurer would do. Were gonna go after that beast and rescue her, and with any luck we'll bag a monster for our movie, and nothing on this earth can stop us! So who's with me?!

The sailors cheer in excitement, they're adrenaline is at maximum. Many step forward.

Sailor#1: I'll go.

Sailor#2: Sure, me too.

Sailor#3: I'm going, sir.

Sailor#4: And me.

Sailor#5&6: Count us in too.

Jack gives out his orders.

Jack: All right then, Bob, stay here with 10 men. Guard the gate and keep the natives at bay. Don't let them close it. Tell the rest of the men at the ship him we need more men, weapons and supplies. I'll have my radio on to keep us in contact. Keep it on at all times.

Bob: Aye Sir.

Jack turns to the rest of the crew.

Jack: You four, open the gate. The rest of you follow me!

Denham: AND CUT! Nice one Jack!

Herb had been filming Denham and Jack. Denham turns to him.

Denham: Was that great or what Herb?

Herb: Great work Carl.

Denham: All right Herb, bring another reel of film with us so we can make this picture.

Herb: Yes Sir.

Jack grabs Denham's arm.

Jack: Listen Carl, cut the crap! Were looking for Ann, not making a god damn movie!

Denham: Jack, you get to save the girl and I get my third act. It's gonna be good for me and you.

Jack: You better not slow us down Denham!

Jack releases Denham's arm. Denham calls to one of the sailors.

Denham: Okay, who's got the chloroform grenades?

Then one of the sailors comes forward carrying a backpack full of chloroform grenades.

Sailor: I do sir.

Denham: Good, you're coming with us. You never know what's out there. All right, come on boys.

Denham turns to Bruce.

Denham: Keep the gate open for us Bob.

Bob: You got it boss. And good luck!

Jack hurries through the gates towards the jungle, followed by Denham, Herb, and 20 sailors.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

Beyond the great wall, Skull Island is like no place you've ever seen before.

The volcanic rocks form a jagged, tortured landscape of deep ashes and towering cliffs. The vegetation is thick, the jungle dark. Ancient knarred trees twist out of the ground, thick lichen and long mosses hang form branches and tangled vines. Steam rises from festering swamps deeper into the island, the steam is volcanic - hissing out of fizzers and bubbling mud pools. The way light and contrast plays on the landscape is reminiscent of the etchings of 19th century artist Gustave Dore.

It is into this "Jurassic Park from Hell" that Jack leads Denham and the party of 20 sailors. Herb is filming the events around them.

The party comes up the ledge, as twittering of birds and insects' noises cry through the jungle.

Denham walks in front of Jack. He stops and wipes his forehead.

Denham: There's no telling where he's gone in this darkness.

Jack points at some snapped trees

Jack: He came by here. Look at those broken branches.

Denham: That's right. He's up ahead somewhere.

Jack looks about.

Jack: The sun probably won't rise for some time.

Suddenly, Denham suddenly loses his footing and falls to the ground.

Jack and The Sailors stop in a worry.

Jack: Oh My God! Are you all right Denham?

Denham stands to see he fell in a huge hole.

Denham (frustrated): I'm fine Jack. I just fell in a God Damn hole.

Jack then realizes what Denham was in, and it wasn't a hole.

Jack: That's no hole you're in Denham, it's a footprint.

Denham climbs out of the hole, and looks down at the sight of Kong's footprint he has just stepped in.

Denham: Holy shit!

The sailors look in awe at the footprint, just visible as the first shaft of moonlight strikes down between the trees.

Denham: Look at the size of that.

Jack looks down.

Jack: That's your monkey Denham?

Denham: Yep, how tall do you reckon he is Jack?

Jack: I don't know. From the looks of it, maybe 50, 55 feet.

Denham's eyes meet Jack's. He is scared. So are the Sailors everyone suddenly has their fingers on the trigger, eyes nervously scanning the thick jungle.

Suddenly a Sailor shouts in panic.

Sailor: Look Out!

The Crew look upwards in fear, and shock.

Two giant pre-historic creatures, 20 FOOT TALL PARASAUROLOPHUS, lumber towards the party. The sailors shake in fear, their fingers on the trigger, as the duckbilled dinosaurs overshadow them. Jack quietly tries to unpanic the sailors.

Jack: Everyone, stay still. Their visions based on movement.

Denham shouts to the men, with Herb filming this dramatic moment.

Denham: Open fire men! They're going to eat you!

The men fire rapidly at the dinosaurs. Jack tries to stop them, but he's too late.

Jack: No! Don't!

Like a pair of mighty trees being fallen, the creatures topple out of the gloomy foliage and thud to the ground in front of the startled Sailors, crushing 2 sailors that didn't back up in time! The group warily approach the dead dinosaurs.

Sailor: Unbelievable! It's a God damn Dinosaur! I thought these things were suppose to be extinct.

Denham: Well, they are now.

So not only does Kong exist on this island, but dinosaurs too.

Denham walks off towards the jungle.

Denham: And at least we got the footage we need to make a summer blockbuster.

Jack stops Denham in his track. His emotions to Denham are clearly in anger.

Jack: Summer blockbuster? Two men are dead because of you Carl!

Denham: Well then they're problems are over.

(Turns to the Crew)

Come on Boys, let's keep moving.

Herb and the others follow Denham into the jungle. Jack stands next to the creatures. He looks down at one of the Parasaurolophus's to see one of the dead men's arm pinned down by the creature weight.

Jack realizes that Denham only cares about his movie. That he could kill off the whole rescue group just for a single shot. He follows the men into the jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/Kong's Killing Grounds/Night

Kong climbs down into a rocky hallow to a vine-strewn natural cliff top. He drops the unconscious Ann to the ground, and stands over her.

Ann awakens, she tries to sit up but she trips on something and falls over. A human rib cage juts out of the muddy ground. ANN sobs as she sees all around her human bones, some still encased in the remnants of bridal dresses and head wear.

This place is KONG'S KILLING GROUND!

Ann looks up at Kong. She doesn't move. He leans over her and roars! Ann suddenly scrambles to her feet and Runs! Within seconds Kong has overtaken her, scoops her up, and lifts her towards his mouth! She screams and struggles in his grip. His mouth opens to reveal a huge set of teeth! Ann kicks and beats his fingers in a seemingly hopeless attempt to fight for her life. Kong is about to eat her! She screams!

Skull Island/Jungle/Bush/Night

As Jack and the others try to make their way through tangled vines and large bushes, they hear Ann's distant screams! Jack calls to her.

Jack: Ann!

He turns back to the crew following.

Jack: Come on men, were close! We can't lose em!

Jack starts running towards the Sounds. Denham and the others follow. Jack is barging through the thick tangled vegetation, which is growing between huge moss covered fallen columns. Kong's enraged roar echoes through the Jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/Kong's Killing Grounds/Night

Jack (echoed yelling): Ann!

Kong suddenly pauses overhearing the voices of the men. Ann is frozen in fear and faints at the site of the huge beast's jaws.

Kong pulls Ann protectively to his chest, roars fiercely and disappears into the dark dense jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Glade/Night

Jack and the group pause at the sound of Kong's terrifying roar.

Jack urges on in worry.

Jack: Hurry! He's getting away! We've gotta go after him!

They run through to an open glade. Kong's footsteps are visible in soft earth again.

Jack: There are his tracks! He's close!

They all hurry forward in a dog trot, when suddenly they stop in dead center.

Sailors: Look out! Look out!

They see an immense spike-tailed beast, A 20 FOOT TALL STEGOSAURUS coming through the jungle parallel with them, partially masked by trees.

Denham: Hey, would look at that Jack.

Denham turns to Herb.

Denham: Are you getting this Herb.

Herb: Yes Mr. Denham.

Jack looks at Denham is a strict look.

Jack: Yeah but don't be getting anybody killed this time.

Denham looks at Jack in anger. He then calls over the Sailor with the chloroform grenades.

Denham: Give me one of those bombs.

Denham snatches a bomb from the sailor who is carrying them.

The Stegosaurus charges, the Sailors run back in fear. But only Jack and Denham stand their ground. Jack pulls out his pistol and fires several times without effect. Herb continues to film.

Jack: It won't stop him.

Denham: This will fix him.

Denham throws the Bomb. It strikes the beast. It explodes and out of the grenade comes chloroform fumes and smoke. Out of the smoke, the dinosaur staggers towards the two men. They throw themselves to either side to the ground. The beast collapses just short of the men. Its head is just short of Jack. It goes limp.

The sailors huddle behind the shrubbery at the edge of the wood. They stare at the beast, unconscious on the ground. Denham and Jack pick themselves up. The sailors run forward to join Jack and Denham. They stray forward towards the dinosaur.

Jack: Wait a minute, he's only knocked out.

Denham: Well will have to be sure he doesn't get up again. You, give me that gun.

Jack: No Denham, you'll make it angrier.

Denham: Don't tell me what to do Jack.

Denham takes a shotgun from one of the men and goes forward to the Stegosaurus's head. He shoots it through the ear. It's starts convulsing, then grows rigid.

The beast suddenly stands up and goes wild. Its spiked tail thrashes around like a fire hose.

Denham: Look out! It's going wild! Shoot it!

The men open fire at the enraged dinosaur. But it makes the creature angrier.

Denham: Spread out! Try to distract it!

Jack: No! Don't!

But the sailors don't listen; they surround the beast trying to trap it so that Denham can use another grenade.

The sailors try to shoot the Stegosaurus in the weak spots of its body, but the bullets have no effect. One of the sailors tries to get in closer to shoot the Dinosaur, but the creature pierces the Sailor with one of its spikes on its tail, and catapults him into the air and into the ground.

Denham grabs another grenade, and stands in awe at the pre historic beast. Jack shakes Denham in fear.

Jack: What are you waiting for Carl, throw the grenade!

Denham throws the grenade at the Dinosaur. It hits it in the head and, BOOM! The grenade explodes in the beasts face, causing the chloroform to be inhaled into its nostrils. The creature falls down once again.

As the creature sleeps on the muddy ground, Denham calls to the men.

Denham: Don't worry boys that got him. Everyone move slowly, and follow me.

The sailors slowly move towards Denham. Denham turns to Jack.

Denham: Wow! Just look at the length of that brute Jack. My god if I could only bring back one of these alive.

Jack: Hey, don't be getting anymore life threatening ideas Denham. You could get us all killed.

Denham stares at Jack with a warning mood. The one of the sailors jumps in fear.

Sailor: Look out! He's still alive!

Denham and Jack look back to see the Stegosaurus's tail thrashing in a death throw. Jack calls to his men.

Jack: Come on men; let's keep moving before it gets up again.

Denham: Yeah, come on fellas.

The party continue into the jungle, as the Stegosaurus lies unconscious in the muddy ground.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

A half an hour passes, and still no sign of Kong or Ann. Now the crew are starting to get impatient.

Sailor: How much longer are we gonna be out here.

Sailor#2: Yeah I'm tired and hungry.

Jack looks at his men, they're weak and tired. He pulls out his radio to contact Bob.

Jack: Jack to Camp.

Bob (on radio): Go ahead boss.

Jack: I reckon we've gone 2 miles, and there's still no sign of her or the monkey at all. I guess that's better than finding blood or remains.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

The Venture Crew has now got a camp base set around the native village, with tents, radio equipment and men studying the oil pools. Men from the ship are walking by with supplies in their hands, running back and forth.

Bob sits in a chair at the radio tent, talking with Jack.

Bob (cont'd): Unless he's gobbled her down completely.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

Jack (cont'd): Look, according to Ann's books, most jungle apes only eat fruit.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

Bob (cont'd): Most jungle apes don't have a size of 55 feet tall.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

Jack (cont'd: Well were probably not going to catch him tonight, I'd recommend we rest were we are for the night.

Denham tries to lead the crew forward.

Denham: Come on guys, we've lost too much ground already. Let's go!

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

Bob overhears Denham.

Bob: That's it Denham, keep moving.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

Jack tries to settle Denham down.

Jack: They need to rest Carl, give them a break.

Denham changes his mind. He grabs the mic from Jack.

Denham: No Bob Jacks right. Its better giving the men some rest.

Bob (on radio): Suit yourselves. Over and out for tonight.

Jack: 10 – 4.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

Bob hangs up the mic, and then calls orders to the men.

Bob: All right men, get those pipes ready!

Bob turns to the oil specialist James Hyde.

Bob: So Hyde how long till we get those results.

HYDE wears a lab coat; he is the oil specialist of the Venture. His job is to test and inspect oil when it's picked up to check for problems, or studies.

Hyde: I'll have them done by tomorrow afternoon, but I'll have to head back to the ship to study it.

Bob: Good, go ahead and do that.

Hyde leaves. Bob is in thought, worried that the expedition might fail.

FADE OUT...

Ext/Skull Island/Vista/Dawn

FADE IN...

The sun rises over the rocky crags of Skull Mountain.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle Ruins/Morning

CLOSE UP - Kong is asleep on the grounds of the ruins. He wakes up in a roaring yon, then gets up off the ground.

Ann wakes up in a bed of soft plants, not knowing where she is. she finds herself in a small cave, looking around to see the outer area towards the jungle.

She walks out of the crevice in awe to see not just the jungle, but the ancient ruins. She is amazed at what she sees. The Ruins were made from real gold.

Ann: My god! These ruins must be at least three thousand years old!

Then, she turns to a sound herd from behind her. The sound is a very growly hiss.

She turns to se FOOT TALL UTAHRATOR come out of the brush jungle hissing at her. Ann gasps.

Ann: A Utahraptor, like I use to read about in the history books. Oh, if I only had my camera.

The human sized predator moves slowly one foot at a time towards Ann. He stops, and then makes a flute playing crackled call.

Ann slowly makes her way backwards towards the ruins, but then turns to see another Utahraptor behind her, slowly walking towards her. Ann tries to turn to the ancient ruined stairs but 2 more block her path. And then another on the left side of the ruins. Until 5 Utahraptors surround her, with no chance for her to escape. The pack has got her cornered.

Ann: Of course, how foolish of me. Raptors work in packs.

Ann is amazed and terrified at the raptors. The raptors move in closer. Everywhere Ann looks the raptors have her in there trap.

One of the Raptors (The alpha male of the pack) moves in for the kill on Ann, Ann is scared stiff. The raptor bends down, prepared to pounce on Ann. Ann is scared stiff. And, just as the raptor jumps for the kill...

Kong grabs the killer and lifts him into the air. Ann ducks and falls to the ground. The raptor struggles to get free, but too late. Kong bites his head off in a PG-13 way.

Ann is more scared then she is of the raptors. Two of the raptors try to flee, but SMASH! SMASH! Kong squishes the raptors, one with his foot and one with his fist.

The Mauriac of the pack orders the last raptor to attack. The raptor does so. He jumps onto Kong back, crawls up and bites his neck.

Ann sees her chance to escape and takes cover behind a boulder, watching the fight only a few feet away.

Kong roars in pain but is able to grab the raptor by its tail and throws the predator at the wall. The raptor goes flying into the wall and FLAT! The raptor runs into the wall breaking all its bones.

Kong then makes his attention to the last of the raptors. The Mauriac tries to run but Kong grabs her tightly. The raptor struggles and tries to claw her way free. But Kong grabs her with her other hand and rips her in half. Kong drops the ripped apart raptor, hard on the ground, startling Ann, causing her to jump from her hiding place, right in Kong's sight! Kong roars in victory.

Kong spots Ann sitting on the ground. He turns his attention to her and leans down. Ann is scared stiff. Kong looks at her, as if saying hello.

Seeing a clearing that leads into the jungle, Ann very slowly stands up. Her legs are shaking in fear. She slowly backs away from him,

Kong tilts his head like a dog. Ann takes her chances and runs from Kong, trying to make for the clearing. Kong follows her on foot and grabs her before she can escape.

Ann tries to free herself from Kong, by pushing away his fingers. Kong lets out a frustrating upset angry roar. Ann covers her ears in fear. The roar is so loud that birds fly off in the distance. Kong lifts her from the ground. She struggles because she's afraid of heights.

Ann: I can't take heights!

Kong stops and leaves her dangling from his hand.

Ann: Honest I can't. When I was 10 years old, my dad took me to the Eiffel Tower and I got sick in the elevator.

Kong lifts Ann to his face to take a closer look at Ann. He looks angry and confused. Ann is scared trying to kick and struggle out of Kong's hand. She shouts at him in anger.

Ann: PUT ME DOWN! YOU PUT ME DOWN!

Ann stars crying in beast's hand. Kong feels sorry for her and looks at her as if she's sympathetic.

Ann (Crying): Put me down. Please put me down.

Ann then turns her attention to Kong's mouth. It opens to show his frightening teeth. She then becomes outraged.

Ann: WELL YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A PIG APE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! YOU WANNA EAT ME! THEN GO AHEAD!

Ann starts punching and kicking Kong's mouth and nose. He flinches slightly in confusion.

Ann: COME ON! DO IT! GO AHEAD AND EAT ME! COME ON! CHOKE ON ME!

Ann rage settles down as she looks at the giant ape. Kong face goes from confusing to anger. He puts his fingers on his lips to check for blood. His anger becomes rage as he grips Ann tighter. Ann's mood changes. She's now terrified.

Ann: Oh I didn't mean that honest. Sometimes I get to physical. It's a sign of insecurity you know. Like when you knock down trees.

Ann starts stoking Kong's hand trying to calm him down.

Ann: Such a, nice ape. Such a sweet, nice sweet, sweet monkey. You know where gonna be great friends.

Kong looks at her in a ewe look and puts her down on the ground. She walks off of Kong's hand not knowing what he's thinking. Kong looks at her back. He's curious at what kind of woman is this.

Ann slowly walks backwards, but Kong doesn't stop her. Ann then takes a run for it. She runs through the clearing as she hears Kong's footsteps coming closer. Suddenly she falls into one of Kong's muddy footprints. She tries to crawl away, but the mud is too thick and slippery for her to get out of. She's stuck.

Kong roars and stomps his way ferociously toward Ann. He stops to find her in the slimy mud. He growls furiously at her. Ann freezes in fear, knowing she's angered the mighty beast. Kong lifts his hand in the air aiming for Ann. He roars in anger and smashes his hand into the ground, but does not hit her. He looks at her in outrage. His teeth snarl at her as he grabs her. Ann knows she's helpless against the monster. In a last attempt in a depressing stage, she calls for help.

Ann: HELP ME!

Kong lifts her out of the mud and carries her off into the jungle.

CUT TOO...

Ext/Skull Island/Pinnacle/Morning

PAN DOWN

A – From the top of a large mountainside cliff, Ann's cry for help can be echoed through the island...

B – The bottom of a pinnacle valley, where our heroes walk into from the dark dense jungle.

CLOSE UP - Kong's footprint in a sandy dried-up stream bed. Jack looks up at the direction Kong has taken.

The tracks head towards a sheer cliff on the side of a narrow, dry valley, an area deep in the heart of Skull Island, dominated by spectacular pinnacles of stones and plants, jutting out of the ground like giant fingers. The valley is less than 75 feet wide, flanked by sheer, seemingly unscalable cliffs.

Jack wipes the sweat from his brow, looking for a possible route up the cliff. He calls to the men.

Jack: Men, let's keep moving down the valley, I have a feeling were close. Denham, come up front. I need to talk to you about something. Denham?

Jack turns to see Denham and the Sailors grouped around the camera, further down the valley.

CLOSE UP - An ANKYLOSAURUS is being pelted with stones. Herb is filming; while Denham and the SAILORS try to coax some action out of the slow-witted, cow-sized dinosaur. It staggers around in confusion. Denham is frustrated with the creature.

Denham: Come on boys, get it to move, or people will think it's a guy in a god damn suit.

Then, Denham gets an idea.

Denham: HEY! I GOTTA GREAT IDEA! WE COULD TURN THIS PLACE INTO A HUGE AMUSEMENT PARK SORTA LIKE CONEY ISLAND WITH DINOSAURS!

Denham gets excited.

Denham: It's a goldmine! I'll cut you boys in for twenty percent! We're gonna be rich!

The sailors cheer in excitement. Jack looks on in disbelief, thinking they're all acting like fools. He then gets a call from Bob on the radio.

Bob (on radio): Bob to party, Bob to party.

Jack pulls out his mic.

Jack: Jack here Bob, what's your six.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Morning

Bob sits at the radio tent, enjoying a scotch.

Bob (cont'd): Well, the radar tells us that the ape is moving North in a strange pattern.

Ext/Skull Island/Pinnacle/Morning

Jack: That's good maybe he's lost her and he's probably searching for her.

Jack turns to the men, calling them to order.

Jack: COME ON MEN, WEVE GOTTA GET A MOVE ON HERE!

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Morning

Bob jumps to his feet.

Bob: Wait Jack, did you set up seismic charges at your position.

Ext/Skull Island/Pinnacle/Morning

Jack is in an impatient mood.

Jack (talking to himself): The nerve of these two. They're crazy.

Jack pulls the mic out again.

Jack: Listen; there is a girl out there, who may be running for her life from some gigantic turned on ape!

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Morning

Bob (cont'd): Jack, I know how you feel. I feel the same. There's a natural energy crisis which demands that we all rise up against our own selfish interests.

Ext/Skull Island/Pinnacle/Morning

Jack (cont'd): Unbelievable. You and Carl, you self centered bastards! All you two care about is the stock options and movies.

Jack turns off the radio and turns his attention to the men.

Jack: Hey!

He is yelling from up the valley, waving for the group to join him.

Jack: This way! Come on!

Denham turns to frown at Jack, and then turns to the men as they follow him.

Denham: Let's keep this between ourselves, assholes are not included!

The Sailors laugh.

As they make their way to Jack, Denham hears a loud low moan not so far from the Panicle. He stops and turns back down to where the noise came from.

Jack and the rest of the group stop and turn to Denham.

Jack: Denham, come on! We gotta go!

Denham does not respond, he is amazed of what might be out there. He turns to Herb.

Denham: Herb, come on where gonna get a wide shot of the valley.

Jack glares at Denham impatiently.

Jack: Carl, there's no time! We have to keep moving!

Denham: Jack, I have to get this on film. It will be amazing! It will be The eighth wonder of the world.

(Talks to Himself)

Actually, that's not a bad title.

(Turns to Herb)

Herb, write that down.

Jack starts angrily grinning.

Jack (shouts): Carl, nobody gives a shit about your damn movie! Now just keep up and stop being stupid!

Denham starts grinding his teeth in anger.

At that moment, the ground trembles!

The Sailors look around, alarmed. Jack almost loses his footing as the ground under him literally bounces. Then, a sudden fall of rocks. Denham shouts to Herb.

Denham: Herb, shoot it! Shoot it!

Suddenly, a loud roar! Jack cautiously moves uphill towards the source of the loud rumbling sound. Herb films up the back of the valley, trying to balance him and the camera.

The Sailors start to panic, and run down the valley. Jack turns to see coming towards Denham and Herb, a dust cloud suddenly spilling out from around the next corner, immediately followed by the breathtaking sight of the herd of 10 Apatosaurus's, running in a wild panicking stampede, down the narrow pinnacle followed by a pack of 7 CARNOTAURUS'S, 10 FOOT TALL BULL HORNED MEAT EATERS, who are pursuing them.

Denham looks up at the doom ahead.

Denham (whispers): Holy Shit!

Jack (yelling): CARL, RUN!

Jack turns and starts running, followed by Denham and Herb!

As the stampede charge, A Carnotaurus leaps onto the back of a fleeing Apatosaurus, causing it to falter and slide against the cliff. Two more Carnotaurus's leap onto the ailing Apatosaurus as the rest of the pack stream past.

As Jack runs, the stampeding dinosaurs are stretched across the valley behind him, less than fifty yards away and closing! Jack runs down the rocky slope with Denham and Herb towards the Sailors, who seem to be frozen in fear!

Jack (yelling): Run!

Everyone turns and flees! Guns and equipment are abandoned. Herb hoists the Camera on his shoulder, while filming the stampede!

Jack, Denham, and the others are running as fast as they can. Jack glances over his shoulder, a wall of thundering Apatosaurus legs are about to engulf him! He changes direction slightly; to make sure he is between dinosaurs. They overtake Jack and he suddenly finds himself in a sea of huge legs, like wildly pounding Redwood trees! The Carnotaurus's are snapping and snarling at the legs. They see Jack! His only hope of survival is staying within the stampede, out of reach of the meat eaters!

A Sailor trips and is crushed under the foot of one of the long necked creatures. A Sailor jumps clear of the Apatosaurus's, only to be set on by the Carnotaurus's. Jack, Denham and the Sailors are running madly, dodging Apatosaurus's, Carnotaurus's and trying not to fall! The stampede engulfs Denham and the other Sailors.

A Carnotaurus focuses on Jack. It skilfully weaves in between and under an Apatosaurus and emerges right behind Jack. It's snapping jaws inches away from his head! Jack suddenly side steps, bringing the Carnotaurus right alongside. His shoulder barges the predator sideways, under an Apatosaurus leg. The Carnotaurus is instantly trampled!

Jack runs past huge stomping legs and swaying bellies. He looks around for some escape route. Not too far away, he spots a steep rocky slope down a corner of the valley. It leads to a narrow fissure in the cliff. A possible way out!

Jack turns to call at surviving sailors, running for they're lives.

Jack: There's a clearing not too far away! Everyone stay to the left of the animals!

The Crew follow Jack's orders and stay on the left side. Jack runs ahead of the stampede and makes his way to the corner. He climbs on a large boulder, and tries to flag down the rest of the group, who are close at hand.

Denham spots Jack waving them down, he calls to the sailors.

Denham: Men, I can see Jack! Follow me!

Ext/Skull Island/Sloppy Hill/Morning

Jack watches the stampeding dinosaurs run past the slope, and turn a corner. He spots Denham, Herb and many others run out of the dinosaur's paths. They begin to run and climb up the slope.

Amazingly Jack, Denham, Herb and 14 Sailors have survived. However, they must now escape from the blood crazed meat eaters.

Jack turns back at the sound of a loud hissing. A Carnotaurus is weaving past Apatosaurus legs, intent on Jack. He can do nothing! The Carnotaurus leaps...

BAM! BAM! BAM! The Carnotaurus is suddenly riddled with bullets and falls dead at Jack's feet! One of the Sailors hurries towards Jack clutching his shot gun!

Sailor: I'll hold off these bastards, you help the others!

Jack nods, he waves at surviving Sailors that are emerging from the last of the stampeding herd.

Jack (yelling): This way!

The surviving Sailors scramble past Jack and head up the steep slope. Denham puffs his way past, not looking at Jack, totally focused on personal survival. By some miracle, Herb runs out of the herd covered in dust but still carrying the camera on his shoulders!

As the last of the Apatosaurus's run down the next corner of the valley, behind them are more hungry Carnotaurus's, tired of hunting down larger prey, now see the surviving men as lunch.

The Sailor blasts at another Carnotaurus. It topples backwards. He turns to Jack.

Sailor: Go Jack!

Jack heads up the slope. The Sailor backs away. A Carnotaurus suddenly charges at him. He aims for the predator, but his gun is out of ammo. He tries to reload, but cannot react fast enough when the creature attacks! The Sailor screams briefly as he falls to the ground, under clawing feet and snapping jaws.

2 Carnotaurus's head up the slope, prepared to chow down on our heroes.

Jack: Hurry!

Jack and the others are desperately scrambling up the steep shale slope. Loose stones that are impossible to get a grip on, (because there so loose) fall down the slope, one hits a Carnotaurus on the head. The Sailors start sliding backwards in their panic. The Carnotaurus's are sliding too, but their powerful legs are working furiously, propelling them closer and closer to the flailing Sailors!

A Sailor loses his footing completely. He rolls past the two Carnotaurus's before being grabbed by one of them.

The Sailors grab hold of weeds, rocks, anything to get away from the dinosaurs.

Another Carnotaurus's pounces on a Sailor, grabbing him in its clutches.

The Sailors reach safety. Jack sees a narrow rock formation too small for the Carnotaurus's that leads to a flowing river beyond the valley. Jack looks back to see Herb is struggling, a Carnotaurus snapping at his heels. Jack climbs back down the slope to help pull him up. The Carnotaurus lunges at Herb, trying to grab his foot in its jaws! Herb screams in fear and rolls over on his back, the camera on his chest.

As the Carnotaurus goes in for the kill, the other Carnotaurus pushes him aside. The two flesh eaters fight each other for the tasty meal known as Herb.

Denham looks at the frantic struggle.

Denham (yelling): Herb, roll camera!

Herb flicks the switch, aiming the camera at the Carnotaurus's violent struggle, only inches away from him!

Herb: Speed!

Denham: Action!

Jack looks at Denham in frustrating anger.

Jack: Carl, this is no time to...

Denham: Jack, look out!

Jack spots another Carnotaurus is scrambling up the slope to catch up. Jack rushes forward, scooping up a large boulder. He pushes it downhill, knocking out the 2 Carnotaurus's fighting, they roll away down the slope, collecting they're butty on the way!

Jack and another Sailor grab Herb, the camera, and scramble to safety through the crevice.

Jack: Come on Denham.

Denham stares down the slope, and then makes his way to the rest of the group.

Ext/Skull Island/River/Noon

Jack, Denham, Herb and the 11 surviving Sailors are a bedraggled group. They're covered in cuts, bruised, covered in dust, and soaked in sweat. They collapse into a narrow clearing, on the edge of huge flowing river, leading to parts unknown. Cliffs rise out of the water on both sides. The only way forward is downstream. Dead trees jut out of the water; some have fallen onto the shore.

Jack is still driven with urgency.

Jack: Were close on his trail men. Come on.

Denham looks down river.

Denham: Well, going across is out for us. We can't swim with the guns and bombs, the waters too deep and its flowing rapidly.

Jack looks around. He sees the dead trees in the water near shore.

Jack: How about these, let's strap these trees together. Build rafts, hurry!

Denham: Yeah, that's it. All right boys get busy. You there, get some vines, and you with the bag of ropes, come here, will use the ropes and vines to tie the trees together. Come on let's get going.

The Sailors set to work.

Denham is slumped on the ground, Herb approaches him.

Herb: Mr. Denham, I have some concerns about our personal safety. I'm really starting to feel that this particular assignment is not for me.

Denham looks up at Herb. His eyes are glazed, there is a real danger that Denham is starting to lose it.

Denham: You walk out on a Carl Denham film; you walk out of a career. You will have no money to feed your wife and kids!

Herb: But Carl...

Denham grabs Herb by the collar and pulls him close.

Denham (threatening): And I will personally guarantee it stays that way!

Herb looks at Denham in fear.

Herb: Yes sir.

Denham puts Herb down and makes his way to the sailors to help them.

Ext/Skull Island/Waterfalls/Noon

In the center of Skull Island, in between the jungle and the mountain, is a beautiful sight of waterfalls. A large watering hole is surrounded by waterfalls, although there were clearings that lead into the jungle. One side of the watering hole is a small herd of different dinosaurs, such as 2 Apatosaurus's grazing for seaweed in the water, and 3 6 FEET TALL Pachycephalosaurus's feeding on the trees.

Not far away, Kong walks down to the falls, holding Ann in his hand, she is covered in mud.

Kong makes his way to the bottom a small cliff, were there's a small pool at the bottom. The dinosaurs roar from the distance at Kong. Kong roars back at them, and then continues walking to the pool.

He stops by the cliff, and drops Ann in the small deep pool. SPASH! Ann falls into the pool, then rises up to the surface. She takes her hands and washes the mud off. Scrubbing her hair, and cleaning her face.

Kong smiles at Ann. Kong drops his hand in the water as Ann swims to him. She grabs Kong's fingers and climbs into his hand. Kong lifts her into the air. Kong then inhales in a large thing of air, and blows air at Ann, like a large fan. Ann closes her eyes, as Kong's breathe blows on her. His breath smells like bananas. Kong then smiles at her as they leave the falls and continue their way into the jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/River/Noon

Two makeshift rafts drift silently across the surface of the flowing river. Herb and 5 Sailors are in the first, Jack, Denham and 6 Sailors in the second. They have bound the rafts together with liana vines, and rope. The arms and bombs are loaded on Herbs raft.

Denham calls back to Herbs raft.

Denham: Don't get those arms wet boys!

Sailor (on Herbs raft): Don't worry Mr. Denham. I'm watching them.

The rafts move across the river through light rapids. Jack is punting his raft along using a long branch. The river is creepy. Dead twisted trees stick out of the surface. A thin film of fog hangs in the air. SMALL FLYING LIZARD type things flit about from tree to tree.

The first raft reaches a narrow sandy beach on the side of the river that leads into the gloomy dense jungle. Jack and Denham's raft is still 20 yards away.

Denham (yelling): Set up the camera boys! Get a shot of me coming ashore!

Jack: Forget it Carl, for god sake!

Herb starts setting up the camera on his shoulder.

Denham suddenly stands up,

Denham: No! I want a tripod shot!

Denham walks back and forth in anger, causing the unstable raft to rock in the water.

Jack: Hey, watch it Denham! You're gonna tip us over!

Denham seems to be on the verge of a breakdown! He steps towards Jack, nearly tipping the raft over! Jack throws the branch at him and tries to balance himself.

Denham (yelling): Roll camera! I said roll camera! I want this on film!

Denham grabs Jack's branch and thrusts it into the water, pushing the raft around. Jack and the Sailors cling on as it rocks violently! Denham pushes on the branch again and again, growing more frantic. He starts hyperventilating!

As the raft spins around 360, Jack sees a row of bubbles moving rapidly towards the raft!

Jack (alarmed): Denham!

Suddenly, a huge shape glides in the murk below the surface of the river. The shape rise up and out comes A LONG NECKD MONSTER, A 46 FOOT LONG ELASMOSAURUS.

The scaly long necked head of the Elasmosaurus rears up from the water to look down on the raft with its razor sharp teeth sucking in the heavy fog. The men shriek in wild commotion.

The Elasmosaurus then lowers its head and rises beneath the raft, tipping it over! The men fall, screaming, into the flowing river.

Jack and the others rise out of the water, kicking and screaming, trying to swim for their lives.

One of the sailors tries to swim downstream in a panic, only to be scooped up by the long necked creature's sharp teeth! The man is swallowed by the creature like a snake eating a mouse. Another Sailor tries to swim, but is taken by the marine reptile.

Ext/Skull Island/Swamp Beach/Noon

Jack and Denham stagger onto the beach. 3 Sailors pull them and another Sailor from the water. They all look to see the raft destroyed, flowing down river. Herb has the camera set up on his shoulder and is filming it all. Jack is gasping for air. Denham lies moaning.

Suddenly, the Elasmosaurus rises out of the water, swimming towards the beach! It comes straight at Herb, who has no choice, but to flee with the camera.

Denham lurches to his feet, stopping Herb in his tracks.

Denham (yelling angrily): Herb, what are you doing, get back there and keep filming!

Herb tries to pass. Denham sees the fear in Herbs eyes, seeing that he's had enough. He stares at Herb in anger, feeling defied.

Denham: Fine! If you won't shoot it, I will! Give me that camera!

He attempts to grab the camera from Herb. They both struggle to grab hold of it.

Herb: Leave it Carl! It's not worth it! We can get another shot later!

Denham is having a tantrum.

Denham (yelling): No! I don't want a shot later! I want it now, God Dammnit!

Suddenly, the Elasmosaurus rises above the two, overshadowing them in its monstrous form. Herb turns.

Herb: Denham, look out!

Denham look on in fear, as the Elasmosaurus lunges at them.

Denham grabs the camera from Herb, pushing him to the ground and runs back to the group. Herb screams in fear. Within seconds, the Elasmosaurus's jaws clamp shut on Herb! A muffled scream emits from deep inside the creature as its neck rears up. Jack and the sailors look in fear.

Jack: Holy shit!

The Elasmosaurus pulls away, and vanishes into the water!

Denham turns back to the shocked group. He is holding the camera, he filmed the whole thing.

Denham: I'm gonna dedicate this movie to Herb, the world's greatest cameraman! Well that's a wrap. We're heading back to the ship.

Jack: What!

Denham: The girl's dead, Jack. There's no point continuing on. I mean, what's in it for us. Is she that good in bed?

The sailors laugh, but Jack looks at Denham in disbelieve.

Jack: I knew it! I knew it all along! You didn't want to come out here to save Ann. You just wanted to risk everybody's neck to make a movie, didn't you! I'll even bet that you knew about all this, you were just using us the whole time!

Denham jumps at Jack. They start having a fist fight, punching and pushing each other. The sailors can do nothing but watch. The fighting continues until Denham knees Jack in the family jewels and then punching him in the face, knocking him down. Jack starts coughing up blood as Denham walks off in a huff. Jack is in tears of pain.

Jack (yelling): GO ON! GO BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE NEVER WANTED YOU WITH US ANYWAY!

Jack starts limping towards the jungle, calling to his men.

Jack: Come on men! We have to keep going!

The sailors don't move. They are torn to either follow Jack or Denham. Jack turns to the sailors. They turn to him.

Jack: Come on!

The sailors look at each other, and then turn to Jack.

Sailor#1: Denham may be right you know!

Sailor#2: I think so, too.

Jack gives a cold stare at his men. He realizes that they've given up on him. He continues his way into the jungle, banged up and limping.

Denham: Eh, who needs him? Trust me, if we went with that nut we would all been dino chow!

The Sailors chuckle. They then start gathering what remains of their equipment together.

They then turn to see a BABY TRICREATOPS, A THREE HORNED RINO LIKE DINOSAUR lumber towards them along the beach! Denham and the Sailors step back warily as the Baby Triceratops slowly wanders past them, not paying them any attention.

The Baby Triceratops innocently steps closer to the party curiously. BAM! BAM! BAM! The Triceratops Calf is flat dead. A Sailor advances forward, his AK-47 smoking. A look of fear and frustration is on his face as he looks at the dead calf. A sailor speaks.

Sailor: What did you do that for?

Sailor with AK-47: Because I'm sick of seeing these things trying to kill us!

The AK-47 Sailor kicks the dead Baby Triceratops. Suddenly, an anguished bellow moan is herd! Then a shadow looms over the armed Sailor.

A FULL SIZED BULL TRICREATOPS stares down at the dead calf. It roars with grief. Then stares down on the Sailor in anger, it growls at him.

Denham and the other Sailors back away slowly, and then run, with Denham holding the camera filming the enraged beast.

The armed Sailor runs after his men, as the Triceratops charges after him. BAM! BAM! BAM! The Sailor fires, but the bullets ricochet off the bony frill that surrounds the Triceratops's head! Suddenly, the Triceratops lowers it head, huge horns ready for the kill, pierces the Sailor in the chest.

Denham and the Sailors react with horror as the Triceratops throws the dead men out of his horns, sending him flying, and continues to charge at them! The beast moves with surprising speed.

The group turns and flees into the jungle!

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Noon

Jack continues his way into the jungle, searching for Ann. He's banged up, bruised, dirty, wet, and his radio has shorted out (because of the river).

As he pushes plants, and climbs over large roots of trees, he hears people screaming farley close behind him. He turns to see Denham and the sailors running in a panic.

Jack: Hey, what's happening? What's wrong?

Sailor: No time Jack, run!

As the group pass him, jack turns to see the charging Triceratops heading towards him. Jack immediately starts running after the group, trying to get away from the enraged beast.

He makes his way to the center of the group. He then spots a wall of trees with a little passage. He calls to the men.

Jack: Everybody, head for the trees!

The crew follow Jack to the trees. Jack stops at the small passage, so he can let the crew through the passage.

Jack: Through here men, move! Move!

The sailors crouch down through the passage and get behind the closed trees. As Jack is about to crawl through, Denham pushes him aside as the Triceratops charges closer to them.

Denham: Out of the way! Me first!

Denham bends down and runs into the passage. Jack looks back seeing the charging brute just seconds away from him. Jack in the nick of time, slides into the passage. BANG! The Triceratops bumps roughly into the trees. It tries to dig into the passage, but fails. It roars in anger and frustration, as Jack, Denham and the Sailors run in a panic into a tall grass field.

Ext/Skull Island/Tall Grass Field/Afternoon

Jack and the gang run in a crazed panic into a large tall grass field. Jack sees the jungle on the other side of the field. He calls to the men.

Jack: Keep moving, were almost to the other side!

As Jack and the others run through the field, they are not aware that they are being hunted by another hunter, or hunters.

Hiding in the tall grass, watching the group is a pack of FEATHERED 5 FOOT TALL DEINONYCHUS'S, waiting for the chance to strike.

A Sailor is slowing down, trying to get to the rest of the group.

Sailor: Hey guys not so fast, wait for me!

The sailor suddenly is swiped off his feet, and is dragged off into the tall grass by a Deinonychus.

Jack turns to see the sailor being torn apart by the Deinonychus's. He shouts to Denham and the Sailors.

Jack: Come on men! Run! Run as fast as you can!

The group run faster through the field. They're at least 25 feet away from the jungle woods.

A sailor looks back to see what's following them. He looks up and screams to see a Deinonychus jump out of the tall grass and pounce on him.

Jack, Denham, and 6 surviving sailors run out of the field in the nick of time, and then fanatically flee into the jungle. They hear the sound of the Dinosaurs and the shrieks of the sailors they left behind.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Afternoon

Jack and the group run through the jungle in a panic.

One of the sailor's stops and turns back to see if the grass predators are still after them. He then turns back to see the group gone.

Sailor: Guys, Guys were are you?!

Alone and unarmed the sailor runs through the jungle, only to bump into a large Bull STYRACOSAURUS, A CLOSE COSIN OF TRICERATOPS. The large bull turns to see the sailor on the ground. The Styracosaurus lowers its horns and prepares to charge, like a bull seeing red! The sailor jumps to his feet and runs, with the charging beast right behind him. He screams.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Chasm/Afternoon

Jack and the crew continue through the jungle canopy only to hear the scream of one of the sailor.

Jack: What was that?

One of the sailors looks back.

Sailor: That was one of ours! We have to go back for him!

Denham pulls him back.

Denham: No, we can't! It's too late for him! If anything we have to find another way back to the beach!

Jack looks at Denham in a cold stare.

Then a Scream is herd. A sailor comes out of the jungle foliage behind him the Styracosaurus. It knocks the sailor down and squishes him into the ground, killing him. The large bull roars at the group!

Jack: Come on, run! Go!

Jack, Denham, and the last 5 sailors run through the jungle, with the enraged beast behind them. Jack spots a clearing a mile away. He then sees a bush and gets an idea.

Jack: Quick, hide in those bushes!

The group hide behind a large bush. The Styracosaurus stops and scans the area, searching for the men. The Sailors shake in fear.

Jack: Shh!

The Styracosaurus takes one more look, and walks back into the jungle.

The sailors come out of the bush, in a sigh of relief.

Denham: That was a close one.

One of the sailors looks out to the clearing spooked.

Sailor#2: Get down!

The sailors duck back into the bush. Jack and Denham look out towards the clearing.

The clearing is actually a large chasm that goes deep underground. Across the chasm is a fallen down tree, overgrown with moss, mushrooms, vines and other plant life. It makes a perfect bridge.

The men look to see Kong holding Ann in his hand walking towards the chasm. Denham looks in amazement.

Denham: Look Jack, its Kong!

Jack: Yeah, and look! He's still got Ann with her! I told you she's still alive!

Kong is at the chasm, roaring at anything out there in his path.

Denham looks in awe, filming the giant ape in the distance.

Denham: Wow! What a scene! What a picture!

He turns to Jack.

Denham: Boy, if I only had those bombs. I could have captured him!

Jack: Yeah, now that we know that Ann is still alive, we can still save her!

Kong walks across the log, holding Ann in his hand. He then continues into the jungle. Jack jumps to his feet.

Jack: All right, the cost is clear. Let's move!

Denham pulls him back.

Denham: Don't be a fool Jack. We should have some kind of plan before we keep going after him.

Jack: We don't have time for that Carl! It's now or never!

Then, an angrily low growl is heard. The men look up behind them to see the Styracosaurus has returned and has spotted them in their tracks.

Jack (whispering): Run.

Jack and the sailors run panicky towards the chasm, with the charging Styracosaurus right behind them.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle Glade/Afternoon

Kong comes into a large glade. On the right hand side of the glade is a high dead tree. He looks and smiles at Ann. Ann just stares at him, waiting for his next move.

Kong suddenly hears the shouts of the men from the other side of the chasm.

Jack: ANN!

Ann looks back towards the chasm. Joy comes in her eyes.

Ann: Jack. (Shouts) JACK! HELP ME!

Kong looks in Ann's direction. He roars in anger, and puts Ann down in the top of the dead tree, and turns back to attack the men. Ann watches helplessly as Kong runs to the chasm, knowing that Kong will kill them.

Ann: No! Stop!

She tries to find a way out of the tree, but there are no branches to climb down. She is trapped.

CUT TOO...

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Chasm/afternoon

Jack enters the chasm. He's next to the trunk of the log bridge. The rest of the group stop next to him.

Jack: Kong went across this tree! Come on men, we have to follow him! I'll go first. Everyone behind me.

Hearing the Styracosaurus roaring behind them, they start across the log, with Jack leading the way.

Sailor#1: Carful.

Sailor#2: Watch it.

Sailor#3: Easy.

Sailor#4: Watch it now.

Jack comes off this end of the log onto the bank. Denham is behind the group, filming them going across. He is about to cross the log when suddenly he sees something and shouts.

Denham: Behind you!

Jack and the men turn to see Kong standing at the end of the log bridge, towering above them! He beats his chest, roaring fiercely! He snarls at them. The sailors on the log bridge shake in fear. Denham shouts at the men, filming this dramatic moment.

Denham: Fire! Shoot him! He's gonna kill you all!

Jack: NO, DON'T SHOOT!

The men open fire at Kong with their guns. Kong flinches, and roars at them! The men shake in fear. They make their way back across the log, but then the Styracosaurus charges towards them. Denham jumps onto the log, scared stiff, filming the charging beast.

They are all trapped on the log bridge between the enraged Styracosaurus on one side and the enraged Kong on the other!

Jack climbs down over the bank, using a vine for support. He comes down on the vine along the side of the bank and steps into a cave in the side of the bank some ten feet below the top.

He looks to see Kong reaching down and lifting his end of the log bridge. Denham and the 5 Sailors cling on for dear life.

Kong violently twists and shakes the log, bucking the men into the air. Denham loses his balance, dropping the camera onto part of the log. He manages to hang onto a stump, trying to reach the camera. Behind him, Sailors are falling off into the ravine!

At the bottom of the chasm, Sailors plummet to the bottom. One Sailor falls onto the rocks, dead. But 2 other sailors have their falls broken by a thick network of vines, and appear to land relatively unhurt.

Denham is 2 inches from grabbing the camera, but Kong shakes the log back and forth, causing the camera to fall down the ravine.

Denham: NO!

Denham and the last 2 sailors cling on for dear life. Kong roars with frustration and hurls the end of the log into the chasm! Denham, who is close to the far side, manages to leap to the bank, grabbing a vine and dangling from it.

Ext/Skull Island/Chasm Ravine/Afternoon

CRASH! The Log smashes into the rocks. The sailors on the log bounce off the log and land on the ground, stunned.

A Sailor is crawling along the ground with a sprained ankle.

Suddenly, a round flat rock, larger than a manhole cover, pops open like a lid and a HUGE SPIDER darts out it charges at the Sailor as he crawls in the mud, trying to escape. The spider then drags the screaming Sailor and chows down on him!

Another Sailor scrambles to his feet! All around, GIANT SPIDERS, and SCORPIANS, emerge from dark burrows of the ravine and crawl towards him and the other sailors. He tries to fend them off with the last bit of ammo on his pistol. He fires on a giant scorpion but it has no effect. The creatures long stinging tail, launches at the man, piercing him.

A Sailor snatches up a long stick and uses it like a spear to fend the creatures off. But the creatures are too powerfull for them. A giant scorpion grabs the stick from the sailor and crushes him in its claws.

Another sailor backs away to the walls of the ravine but behind him is another giant Spider. He screams as the creepy crawler grabs him and eats him.

Finally, the last sailor is grabbed by two giant scorpions, as they play tug a war with his body, and tears him apart.

The last surviving sailors of the rescue party, have now met there doom.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Chasm/afternoon

Kong roars and beats his chest victoriously. He then roars at the Styracosaurus, causing it to back off into the jungle. As the dinosaur falls back into the dark forest canopy, Denham climbs up a vine. Kong roars at him. Denham flinches and hides behind a tree.

Jack peers up as Kong spots him in the corner of his eye. He leans down to try and grab Jack from the cave. Jack whips out his knife, now prepared for a fight. Kong reaches his hand in the cave trying to get Jack. Jack eludes Kong's hand, stabbing at it.

Denham watches from his shrubbery on the far side.

Kong tries to reach Jack who backs about in the cave, stabbing with his knife. Jack succeeds in stabbing Kong's hand. Kong pulls back his hand, licks it, snarling angrily.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle Glade/Afternoon

Ann looks around worried from her perch, high in the branches of the rotten tree. She has heard the screams, but has seen nothing.

Ann (softly): Jack, no.

Suddenly, a huge shape moves behind her. Ann turns and freezes at the sight of a TYRANNOSAURUS REX, entering the clearing. This is a 60 foot tall meat eater. Skull Island's most fearsome predator!

The Tyrannosaurus charges forward, hissing its hate. Ann sands still in the tree, even though the tree is taller than the Rex. The monster nudges the tree with its head, causing it to lurch dramatically! The Rex pushes harder, almost sending Ann over the side. She just manages to hold on as the tree shakes violently. Ann hangs on desperately. She screams.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Chasm/afternoon

Kong is still trying to reach Jack in the cave. He is just about to get him when he hears Ann's screams. He starts back at once towards her.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle Glade/afternoon

The tree is loosening. Ann is helpless. The Tyrannosaurus is frustrated. It roars loudly in anger.

From out of the dense jungle, Kong charges! He meets the Tyrannosaurus head on at full speed! Kong swings his fist, smashing it into the Tyrannosaurus's head.

At that moment, the Tyrannosaurus attacks! He comes charging in, grabbing Kong's arm in his jaws, clawing furiously! Kong roars rips free from its jaws and jumps on top of the Tyrannosaurus, punching him with his fists. The Rex scrambles back to its feet, causing Kong to fall back! The T-Rex walks towards Ann, but Kong gets back up and blocks the tree protectively from the Rex as he braces himself for the fight of his life.

The Rex attacks Kong! What follows is a breathtaking fight to the death. Kong fights like a madman. Not only does he have to battle with the Tyrannosaurus, but he also has to protect Ann, constantly blocking the tree from the Rex.

Kong punches and smashes the T-Rex with his fists, but he also uses wrestling style headlocks and flips.

Kong rolls over and grabs a small tree. The T-Rex charges at Kong its jaws inches from his head. But Kong uses the tree to block the Rex's mouth. The Rex comps and chews the stick, like a dog with a chew toy. Kong then pushes the Rex back. The T-Rex falls, then gets back up. Kong charges towards him and starts hitting the dinosaur with the tree. The Rex grabs the tree from Kong's hands and snaps it in 2 with its jaws and razor sharp teeth.

Kong then grabs a large boulder and hurls it at the T-Rex. But the Rex uses its mighty tail to bounce the boulder back at Kong, knocking him down and the tree with Ann in it. Ann screams as the tree timbers to the ground.

Ann rolls free to the ground. Ann rolls free to the ground. She looks back at Kong who is knocked out. She then turns to see the T-Rex charging towards her. She jumps to her feet and backs away from the hungry dinosaur, but trips on a sharp rock and falls to the ground. Her leg is bleeding. The Rex's smells the scent of blood from Ann's leg. He leans in for the kill, mouth open, when suddenly; Kong grabs Ann and punches the Rex. The Rex backs up and roars at Kong. Kong roars back, holding Ann in his grasp.

The Rex charges again. Kong holds Ann back. The Rex tries to grab Ann from Kong's hand, but Kong holds him back, putting Ann in one hand to the next.

Kong then pushes the Rex back. The Rex (while trying to get Ann) pushes Kong with all his might. It like a sumo wrestling match, until Kong is able to push the T-Rex into the wall, giving him enough time to put Ann down. He pushes her to a large rock. Ann crawls behind the rock, gazing in awe at Kong charging towards the Rex in the final battle.

The Tyrannosaurus snarls at Kong and he roars back as he and the dinosaur lunge at each other.

Kong grabs the jaws of the Rex with both hands forcing it open. He rolls the Tyrannosaurus over and over, using all his strength to force the Tyrannosaurus's jaws open before ripping them clean apart at the hinge! The Tyrannosaurus Rex sprawls back, blood spewing from its mouth, dead.

Kong is panting heavily. He has been bitten, bruised and cut. He puts his foot on the Tyrannosaurus and beats his chest triumphantly with a deafening roar.

Kong walks over to Ann. She is hurt, even bleeding. Kong carefully picks her up and hurries into the jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Chasm/Afternoon

Denham raises himself cautiously from the shrubbery. He looks to see Jack climbing a vine, trying to pull himself out from the cave to the top of the chasm, but his strength is weakening.

Denham, reassured, moves forward to the edge of the ravine.

Denham: Hey Jack!

Jack, turns, looks startled as he sees Denham on the other side of the chasm.

Denham: Hey, you all right Jack?

Jack: I'm fine.

Denham looks down the chasm, seeing only the destroyed log at the bottom, no bodies. Denham and Jack watch each other, horrified at the events that followed.

Jack: The ape didn't get you, huh?

Denham: I got to cover, same as you. I guess we're safe now.

From the distance, Kong bellows can be heard, birds squawk and scurry through the bush.

Denham: We've got to do something Jack. We've got to follow him and get him!

Jack: Yeah. Listen Denham, go back to the wall. Tell the crew to give me twelve hours to get back with Ann! If I don't make it by that time, get the hell out of here.

Denham (panicked): I can't get back to the wall! I'll get eaten!

Jack grabs his hand gun, and hurls it over the chasm. Denham catches it.

Jack: They've got to keep the gate open for me.

Denham: Why you wouldn't follow that beast alone?

Jack: Well someone's got to keep on his trail while it's hot. Maybe I'll get a chance to sneak her away.

Denham: Twelve hours, Jack. Good luck!

Jack plunges into the jungle after Kong. Denham shout to Jack as he runs towards the glade.

Denham: Track him! For Christ's sake, stay close to him Jack! Don't lose him!

But Jack is gone. Another roar is heard, spooking Denham as he runs through the jungle, left to right, on his way back to the village.

FADE THROUGH…

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Wall/Afternoon

Bob puffs on a cigarette. Sailors armed with Shotguns and AK-47s are patrolling the wall. Everyone is relaxed.

From out of the path, Hyde walks over to Bob with the oil test results. Bob sees him with anticipation.

Bob: Well…

Hyde: Well, the test are in, it make really good oil.

Bob cheers with excitement!

Bob: SON OF A BITCH! Englehorn is going crazy, isn't he? Were all gonna be swimming in cash!

Hyde sits down on a chair.

Hyde: Well, like I said, it will make good oil, but it needs some time, a little ageing.

Bob turns back to Hyde, his face looking anxious.

Bob: How long?

Hyde: Shit, a tick of the clock in biological time. Say, um, 10,000 years. While you're waiting you can start filling up your gas tanks with mule piss!

Hyde laughs, but Bob stares into space in disappointment.

Bob: My God! JESUS CHRIST!

Hyde: I hate to upset a guy when he's up, but I warned you. You shouldn't have radioed Englehorn that you were bringing in "The Big One".

Bob stares in disbelief. Then, an idea pops in his mind. He turns to Hyde.

Bob: Wait a minute? Hyde, last night Jack told me he found a footprint of that monkey that took Ann. He said that it measured at 8 foot, 5 inches.

Hyde nods.

Bob (cont'd): So if that were for real, how high could it be?

Hyde laughs.

Hyde: Well, I guess, 50, 60 feet. It would make a hell of a commercial, wouldn't it?

Hyde laughs of sarcasm, but that idea is thought in Bob's mind.

Suddenly, one of the sailors at the top of the wall shouts to Bob.

Sailor: Hey! Someone's coming!

Bob and the sailors rush to pull the great gates open.

Denham staggers in and collapses. He is even more battered than when we saw him last. His clothing is torn. Blood seeps from cuts. He's lost the gun.

Bob: Easy Denham, you're all right. Men, get him something to drink.

One of the sailors gives him a drink from his water bottle. Denham is gasping heavily.

Bob: Just take it easy. What happened? Where are the others?

Denham (panting): They're dead.

Bob: Oh my god. What about Ann?

Denham pauses.

Denham: She's dead, Jack too. The ape ate them both.

Sailor#1: Well now that we've risked our lives for nothing, let's go back to the ship!

Sailor#2: Yeah he's right. If we stay here any longer, will all be dead.

The rest the men agree to themselves, and begin to start packing up. There's a sense of relief amongst the crew. Denham gets up and looks out on the pre historic jungle.

Denham: Wait a minute. What about Kong?

Bob and Sailors turns back to Denham.

Denham turns back to the crew. An idea strikes his mind.

Denham: Come on fellas, we came here to make a movie, but we've found something worth all the movies in the world.

Bob looks at Denham in suspicion.

Bob: Where are you going with this, Denham?

Denham: We've got those chloroform grenades on the ship we could put to good use. If we capture him alive...

Bob walks forward to Denham, his smile grinning.

Bob: You know Denham, I think you've got something here. Are you saying you want to trap the ape?

Denham: Exactly. Think about it? Do you think Kong is just gonna sit on his ass in a cave out there. The Natives sacrifice their girls to him all the time? If we can use one of those girls as bait, we can lure him down. Then BOOM! We get him!

Bob: Well then count me and the men in!

Bob turns to the Sailors.

Bob: Hey, you guys wanna make monkey traps and become rich men?

The sailors cheer with excitement!

Bob: All right! Then everyone listen to Denham!

Denham stands on a large boulder, prepared to lead.

Denham: Okay, hears what were going to do...

FADE THROUGH…

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/River/Afternoon

Ann is draped in Kong's hand as he plows through the jungle canopy. She is weak. Her eyes glazing sweat dripping from her brow. Her leg is dripping blood in his hand.

As Kong stomps through the jungle, he does not know that Jack is hot on his heels behind him, sneaking from rock to rock trying not to be seen by the giant ape.

Kong walks down to a flowing river, holding Ann in his hand next to his chest. He looks around, trying to find a way across, knowing he has precious time to get Ann to his lair to heal her leg.

Kong decides to cross the river. He raises his arm with Ann over his body and crosses through. The water is deep, but he is able to walk through it.

Suddenly, Kong feels something bite his leg. He roars. Then another nibble, he growls in pain. Then, Kong sees two fins rise from the water. He stands his ground, prepared to fight.

Out of the water, a huge FISH/CROCIDILE THING, A KRONOSAURUS jumps out and tries to grab Ann, but Kong gets him in a head lock, as a water wrestling battle begins. Kong fights the Kronosaurus, while holding Ann up in the air, trying to keep the "Jaws on steroids" from grabbing her.

Kong gives the water monster a right hook punch to the jaws, enough time for him to put Ann in a center trunk of a tree that still grows in the middle of the river.

Kong then fights off the Kronosaurus in the water. Jack watches from behind a rock near the river.

Kong struggles in the fight, but is finally able to grab the Kronosaurus and snaps its back by his knee, killing the marine reptile. Kong roars and splashes water in victory.

He then grabs the unconscious Ann from the tree and continues his way to the mountain, with Jack following behind.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Mountain Side/Afternoon

Kong climbs out of the jungle; standing above him is Skull Mountain. He looks up at it and then begins to climb it. He uses one hand to climb; the other holds Ann to his chest. Jack close behind begins to climb the mountain as well.

WIDE SHOT - Kong climbing Skull Mountain with the jungle above him.

As Kong climbs higher and higher up the mountain, Ann drifts into unconsciousness. The last thing she sees is being that of the vertigo inducing drop down the face of the cliff.

FADE OUT CUT...

Ext/Skull Island/Mountain Fissure/Afternoon

Kong climbs to a ledge from which a great fissure in the rock opens into the mountains. He is still unaware that Jack is following him. He enters the cave with Ann in his hand.

Int/Skull Island/Mountain/Cavern/Afternoon

The Mountain Caves is a sight to be seen. A small black pool lies in the corner. It has an outlet through the rock through which the water pours out in a waterfall. Steep walls of rock rise to an immense height all around. A trail leads up to a ledge high above. This ledge looks out upon an opening through which daylight pours. It is this daylight which faintly illuminates the subterranean depths below, and all around the cave are the skeletons and bones of giant gorillas.

Kong enters the cave with Ann still in his hands, passes along the left side of the pool towards the trail.

Kong places the unconscious Ann on a small ledge beside the trail to his lair. He then walks off to a small bush of flowers, not knowing that coming up the ledge towards Ann is a GIANT SNAKE! The Snake slithers towards her, prepared to wrap her in his slithery tail. Kong picks a thing of yellow flowers and smells them. He then turns to see the Snake about to grab Ann. With a vicious roar, he attacks the Snake.

Instantly, the giant Snake winds himself around Kong and tries to draws him towards the pool, tying to drown him.

Kong fights to keep himself from being drawn into the pool by the Snake. He grips rocks with his feet, locks his great arms around the Snake, crushing him, sinking his teeth into the Snakes body. The Snake in turn winds his tail about the great ape trying to crush him. After a few moments of frantic struggle, accompanied by hideous noises, both lapse into low grunts and hisses as the strength of both monsters fight against the other, Kong grabs the Snakes neck and tries to strangle him. But the Snake wraps its tail around Kong's neck and tries to strangle him, causing the ape to release his grip from the Snakes neck.

It is a question of which will be crushed first. The monsters lock in a death embrace; trying to strangle one another.

Kong then manages to exert a last pressure of his arms and teeth and throw the giant serpent to the ground. The Snake goes for another attack, but Kong grabs the snake by the tail, lifts him over his head and thrashes him back and forth on a rock, like cracking a whip. The Snake suddenly gives a cry of agony and goes limp. His body relaxes. His head falls back. Kong realizes he is dead and extricates himself. He roars victoriously, but he is very tired from the struggle. He staggers towards Ann, takes her from the ledge, grabs another flower and ascends to his lair once more.

Ext/Skull Island/Mountain/Kong's Lair/Sunset

Kong's Lair opens out upon the mountain side at a great height. The opening is one of the eyes of the legendary Skull after which the island is named. The sky is bathed in an orange sunset.

Kong brings Ann up into the lair from the trail. He goes to the ledge outside the opening, overlooking the island. He sets Ann down, and then he towers over her, silhouetted against the rising moon, he gives a triumphant roar. He beats his chest, defying the world outside.

Kong squats down and pick up Ann in his hand. She is still unconscious. He lifts up in his hand and stares at her, in worry.

He searches for where the blood is coming from. He sees that it's coming from her leg. But the leg is covered by her dress.

Kong begins to pick off her dress, piece by piece. Suddenly intrigued by Ann's clothing, he tears off pieces of her shirt.

He then putts Ann down, and squats over to a small pool next to her. Using a hand he scoops up water in his palm, then with another hand grabs a few peddles off the flower and drops it into his water palm, mixing it together with his fingers.

(The flowers that Kong picked are a special kind of flowers. When the peddles of the flowers are placed on a wound, it will heal the wound in minutes.)

He leans to the unconscious Ann, and turns her slightly. Finally, pours the mixed water onto Ann's leg.

Ann awakes to see Kong leaning his head towards her, roaring nervously. She looks around his lair, but then looks at herself. She realizes she's half unclothed, only her bra and dress skirt remain. She stares at Kong, terrified.

Kong looks at her afraid. Wanting to check her to see if she's okay, he reaches for her.

Ann (panicked): Get Away!

Ann shoves his hand away. She staggers to her feet, cradling herself, almost feeling cold, covering her chest.

Kong reaches his hand out again.

Ann (scared): Get away from me!

Ann hobbles away from him. Kong slowly moves forward towards her, offers his hand. Ann hits out at it.

Ann (shouting): No! Leave me alone!

Kong cowers away submissively, he looks confused and hurt.

Ann (angrily): Go Away!

Ann hurries away from Kong. He paces after her, like a lost dog. He leans his hand once more towards her. Ann spins around and hisses at him savagely.

Ann: KEEP YOU'RE DISGUSTING PAWS OFF ME YOU FILTHY OVERGROWN BABOON!

Kong startles at the words from her, almost understanding, feeling deeply hurt and embarrassed. He looks at her for a long moment. Head bowed, he turns and walks away, back into the cave, leaving Ann completely alone on his lair.

Int/Skull Island/Mountain/Cavern/Sunset

Jack has made it to the top of the mountain. He runs into the cavern, looking for Ann.

Suddenly, Kong bursts into the cavern. Jack hides behind a rock. He peeks over at the sight of the giant ape. Kong walks over to a small cave, looking humiliated, a tear pours down his cheek. He squeezes into the small cave and hides himself from the world, like a child hiding under the covers, afraid of the dark.

Seeing his chance, Jack tip toes his way towards the trail.

Ext/Skull Island/Mountain/Kong's Lair/Sunset

Ann looks at herself, feeling uncomfortable of what happened. She then feels a slight pull on her leg. She looks down, to see her leg that was cut and bleeding heavily, has heeled completely, only a large scratch remain. She looks down at the pool where she laid a few minutes ago, seeing wet pettles on the ground. She then comes to a realization; the pettles had healed her wound, that Kong was only tending it, saving her life.

She then feels thankful, guilt, ashamed, and then hurt.

Ann (Sad): Good God. What have I've I done!

She then runs to the cave to try to find Kong.

Suddenly, she slowly turns, to see something flying straight towards her. She freezes in fear.

A GIANT FLYING REPTILE, A PTERANODON, flies onto the lair. Ann tries to run into the cave, but she trips on a root in the ground. The flying reptile the grabs Ann with it sharp clawed feet, like an owl catching a small rodent. She screams as the creature begins to take off from the lair.

Int/Skull Island/Mountain/Cavern/Afternoon

Jack hears Ann's scream. He runs up towards the lair.

Jack: Ann!

Kong (feeling very depressed) hears Ann as well.

CLOSE UP ON EYES – His depression in his eyes turn to anger.

He charges up to the lair, passing Jack, not noticing him.

Ext/Skull Island/Mountain/Kong's Lair/Sunset

As the Pteranodon flies away from the lair, Kong comes thundering in and grabs the flying reptile by it wings, causing it to drop Ann to the ground.

The Pteranodon suddenly attacks! Kong releases the flying reptile. It flies around and then swoops down on Kong. Kong roars and thrashes out at the creature. With every sweep of Kong's arms, the Pteranodon backs away and attacks again. The flying reptile pecks at Kong's head with its beak, but the giant ape keeps moving, twisting and turning, to make it harder for it to get at Ann. She presses herself close to the wall. The Pteranodon then knocks Kong to the ground, giving him a chance to strike at the great ape, but Kong pushes the creature back and continuously punches it. But the Pteranodon slashes at Kong's fingers with its sharp beak and teeth.

With the Pteranodon and Kong totally occupied fighting each other, Jack takes his chance to get closer to Ann. He leaves the shelter of the ledge and hurries across the lair, ducking into the shadows on the far side. He crouches behind a rock, but is totally vulnerable.

The Pteranodon grips and claws at Kong's back in an effort to weaken the huge ape. Then as a last ditch effort to fight off the flying reptile, he grabs a rock and smashes it into the Pteranodon's head, causing it to release its grip and fly off into the sky.

The Pteranodon wheels away from Kong, screeching angrily. Kong roars back at him. The flying reptile flutters around Kong preparing for its next attack. Kong swipes at the Pteranodon, roaring in anger.

The Pteranodon attacks again, it works itself into frenzy, diving at Kong. Kong snarls and charges at the Pteranodon!

As the battle continues, Jack races towards Ann.

Jack (yelling): Ann!

Ann sees Jack and runs towards him.

Ann: Jack!

Jack embraces Ann.

Jack: Come on, we've got to get out of here!

There's not much time! Kong is preoccupied battling the Pteranodon. Jack desperately looks around for an escape route, nothing but a 1000 foot drop off the ledge into the jungle river below! They are trapped!

Ann: Were trapped!

Jack looks down at the drop, then back to the two monsters. He decides the only way to escape is to jump.

Jack: Where gonna do it. Where gonna jump.

Ann: Are you sure that is a good idea?

Jack: It's the only way.

Jack walks towards the ledge.

Jack: Ann, take my hand.

Ann hesitates. She turns to see Kong grabbing the Pteranodon by the neck. He then grabs a tree from the ground and lifts it over his head. He then takes the tree and shoves it down the Pteranodon's throat, causing it to choke and chough constantly. He then grabs the creature by the neck, and snaps its neck, killing it. Kong roars victoriously.

He then turns to see jack on the ledge. He charges angrily.

Jack: Come on, hurry!

Ann is torn. She looks at Jack, and then looks at Kong.

Jack: ANN!

Ann runs towards Jack and throws herself to Jack, he embracing her. They look down at the river.

Jack: Ready?

Ann turns her head to the enraged jealous Kong, a tear in her eye.

Ann (quietly): I'm sorry.

Ann holds onto Jack's hand for dear life as they both jump, just as Kong reaches out for her!

Ann screams as she and Jack fall into the river below. They are immediately picked up by the current and swept away.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/River/Sunset

Jack then grabs onto a rock sticking on the shore. He pulls Ann and himself out of the water.

They crawl onto shore. Ann coughs up some water. Jack gets her up; she buries her face into Jack's arms, not wanting to look back at Kong roaring with grief on his mountain lair high above.

They run hurryingly into the jungle.

Ext/Skull Island/Mountain/Kong's Lair/Sunset

Kong roars angrily. He runs out of the lair and down to the mountain side to follow Ann and Jack.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Night

Jack and Ann have been running for hours. In their sight, about a mile away, is the wall. Ann stops for a minute. Jack enforces her to keep moving.

Jack: The Wall, come on we've got to keep moving. The ship leaves in an hour.

Ann is hyperventilating, her arms drape into Jack's neck.

Jack: Take some deep breaths. Your okay, you took in some water.

Ann's breathing becomes easier.

Jack: Better?

Ann nods.

Jack: Look, I know this is not the time or place...

Ann (interrupts): How fast can we make it to the wall?

Jack: ...But I'm gonna say it anyway.

Ann (interrupts): Can we make it in 5 minutes.

Jack: I love you.

Ann stops.

Ann: What did you say?

Jack: I love you Ann!

(Talks to himself, laughing)

God, I can't believe I just said that. It feels good.

Ann (sceptical) Are you serious?!

Jack is shocked.

Jack (agitated): Jesus Christ! I went through hell for you! What do I have to do?

Ann (upset): I don't know Jack? What do you expect? If you rescued me, I'd be eternally grateful?

(Yelling)

Well it doesn't work like that!

Ann starts hitting jack with her fist. She unleashes the terror of the last 48 hours of hell she spent by having a punching, sobbing frenzy.

Ann (sobbing): It doesn't work like that!

Jack slips his arm around her, holding her tightly.

Jack (quietly): Hey, hey, you're okay. It's okay.

After a moment, he pulls back and looks at her, inquiringly.

Ann (softly): I love you Jack.

Ann gently kisses him.

Suddenly, a distant roar. Kong is hot on their trails.

Jack: Come on, we've got to keep moving!

Jack and Ann continue their way to the wall, with Kong about 3 miles behind them.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

ZOOM OUT – A Native Girl, very young, maybe only 13, prepared as a sacrifice for Kong.

Around her, the Venture crew are hard at work, setting up large nets at the top of the wall, men running back and forth with rope and grappling hooks and Sailors holding Natives at gunpoint in the corners of the village.

They are using the girl as bait for Kong!

Denham watches in pride from his director's chair. One of the sailors has a film camera, filming the scene. Bob walks over behind Denham, a radio in his hand.

Denham: Any word on the monkey?

Bob: Yeah, the radar tells us that he's heading straight for us. about 45 miles an hour.

Denham: You got the grenades ready? We'll need all of them to knock him out.

Bob: They where the fist things that were ready when you gave the order. Don't forget our deal Denham, we capture this monkey for you, and we get to help sponsor your attraction.

Denham: Don't worry Bob, you and your company will get all the promotional rights when we get back.

Bob: Yeah, but did we really have get hit off the chief?

Denham: He wasn't right in the head Bob; so we had to make it right. Besides, these savages need a better chief to listen to.

Denham and Bob laugh evilly.

One of the sailors at the top of the wall sees Jack and Ann coming out of the woods. The sailor calls down to those below.

Sailor: Hey everybody, Jack's back and he's got Ann with him.

Bob stares at Denham in disbelief.

Bob: But that's impossible. You said they were dead.

Denham himself cannot believe what he's hearing.

Denham: Look I'm just as surprised as you are.

Bob calls out to the Sailors.

Bob: Men, open that gate!

Half the sailors in the camp move to the gate, Denham behind them.

Denham: Come on men; get that log out of the way!

The Sailors slide the log lock on the gate to the side. The gate open and Jack carries Ann into the village. Bob walks over. Some of the sailors try to help Jack and Ann out.

Sailor: Here, have a drink.

Jack takes a bottle of water from the sailor, he staggers over to Ann. She is lying on his lap, Denham lean over beside her.

Denham: Oh, thank god you're alive. I thought you were two were long gone!

Jack bends over to her and gives her a drink. She chokes over it, pushes it away.

Ann: I'm all right.

Denham turns to Jack.

Denham: How did you get her back?

Jack: I followed the ape up the mountain. I snuck her out and we went down the river.

Ann: Oh Jack!

She hides her face against him.

Bob: Now, now. You're safe. You two will be back on the ship in no time.

Jack suddenly spots the Sacrificial Native Girl. He turns to see the men aiming the natives at gunpoint in the corners of the village. He stands up and immediately stares at Denham in suspicion, knowing he's up to something.

Jack: Denham, what are you planning to do with that girl?

Bob tries to relax Jack.

Bob: Now Jack, don't be hasty...

Jack pushes Bob aside.

Jack: Bob, what the hell is going on?!

Suddenly, the roar of Kong is heard in the jungle. The sailor on the wall reports again.

Sailor: Hey, look out! It's Kong! Kong's coming!

Jack hears his footsteps pounding through the jungle, heading towards the wall.

Jack: Dammnit! He followed us!

Denham looks out to the jungle in excitement.

Denham: Perfect!

He turns to the crew.

Denham: All right, places everyone! You men, get the natives to close the gate, hurry!

The sailors push the natives to the wall, roughly and hatefully. One sailor pushes a Native to the ground.

Sailor: Come on you filthy bugger! On your damn feet! Get that gate closed!

The natives start to shut and lock the gate, at gun point by the sailors. Jack looks at Denham in anger. He grabs his arm.

Jack: Denham, what the hell is this?! What's your plan, huh! You better start talking or I'm gonna kick your ass right now!

Denham gives Jack a firm look. He nods to two of the sailors. The sailors grab Jack from Denham. Jack tries to get out but the sailors hold him in a restraint. Denham lifts Jack's chin with his hand. He hisses at him.

Denham: I told you what would happen if you didn't clean up your act Jack. Take him and his girlfriend back to the ship boys.

The men pull Jack back.

Jack: You son of a bitch, Denham!

Jack calls to Bob.

Jack: Bob, help me out here!

Bob looks at Jack in a firm tone.

Bob: I'm sorry my old friend, you can't interfere with business.

Jack: Business! What the hell are you talking about! I'm the captain!

Sailor: Not anymore pal!

Jack: What!

Two Sailors then grab Ann.

Sailor: All right, come on lady, this way.

Ann: Hey, how dare you! Let go of me! Jack!

Jack: ANN!

Jack tries to stet to Ann.

Suddenly, Kong's roar is heard closer to the wall. The natives are forced to the front of the gate to push the gate.

Ext/Skull Island/Jungle/Outside Wall/Night

The sailors on the wall look in fear, as Kong storms out of the jungle in anger. He roars fiercely at the men on the wall. He then sees the gate being closed and locked. He angrily walks to the wall.

The sailors try to shoot Kong with their shot guns and pistols, but Kong ignores the bullet hits and tries to push the gate. But the gate is strongly locked. He grabs onto part of the gate and shakes the wall in frustration.

He then starts to smash the gate. The native on the other side of the gate push the gate back trying to keep him from breaking in. Kong roars in anger, pushing and smashing the gate wildly. He is even able to punch a hole on one of the doors of the gate.

Ext/Skull Island/Village/Night

As Ann is carried away from the wall, she sees groups of sailors crouched behind rocks, with grappling hooks, nets and rope at the ready, they're eyes filled with hate. One of the sailors is gripping a crate of chloroform grenades. Bob grabs one of the grenades. He stares at the gate in amazement.

CRASH! Kong smashes through! The gates are smashed off their hinges. At 7 stories tall, weighing 35 tons, they land on the natives with a sound like someone stepping on eggshells! The surviving natives scatter! For a brief moment, Kong makes eye contact with Ann. She looks at him despairingly. He reaches towards her when...

Denham: NOW!

The sailors throw the grappling hooks on Kong, and haul him down to the ground on the ropes.

Bob: SURROUND HIM! TIE HIM UP!

Ann is horrified.

Ann: NO!

Jack struggles to get out of the restraints of the men but they overpower him. He shouts at Denham.

Jack: DAMMNIT DENHAM, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!

Denham yells at Sailors poised on the top of the wall.

Denham: DROP THE NET BOYS!

The Sailors on top of the wall drop boulders attached to a large ship net on the mighty ape. Kong is pushed to the ground by the weight of the net.

Denham turns to Bob.

Denham: NOW! GAS HIM!

Ann tries to struggle out of the sailors grasps.

Ann: No please, don't do this!

Bob hurls the chloroform grenade at Kong. It explodes right under Kong's face.

Ann: STOP IT!

Kong breathes in the cloud of chloroform. He tries to push himself up.

Bob: KEEP HIM DOWN!

The Sailors throw another ship net tied to a few boulders down from the top of the wall, plummeting to Kong's upper body and head.

Ann tries to break away from the sailors holding her, she yells at Denham.

Ann: No! Stop it! You're killing him!

Denham yells at Bob, as Kong's rage intensifies.

Denham: DO IT! DO IT NOW!

The Sailors holding Ann pull her back. She struggles.

Ann: Let go of me!

Sailor: Will you stop moving you crazy bitch!

The sailor slaps Ann in the face! Kong watches and he explodes with anger, suddenly rising to his feet, ripping the net to pieces! He Swings the ropes away, sending helpless Sailors flying through the air!

Denham looks on in horror, as his plan to capture Kong falls apart.

Denham: Oh shit!

A sailor runs to Bob.

Sailor: We can't contain him!

Bob: Kill it!

Denham: No! We can still get him!

Bob: Denham, it's over! Shoot it!

Denham: I need him alive!

Bob: It's over you god damn lunatic! Everyone back to the ship!

The sailors and natives scatter all over the village in a panic! Kong rampages after them, stomping them and biting their heads off, in a scene that not only gets a PG-13, but is praised by the MPAA for its sensitivity!

Denham, Bob and the Sailors take their chance to slip away towards the beach.

Jack pulls away from the sailors who run in fear of being stepped on or eaten. He then charges at the two sailors taking Ann, and punches them out. He then takes Ann and they run through the village, trying not to be seen by Kong and they make their way to the beach.

Kong advances down the street of the village, towering over huts. He roars and knocks huts aside. He tears a roof off one of the huts and throws it at 3 natives, burying them under it. Kong reaches into one of the huts and picks up a native. The native screams in fear as he is snapped in two like a twig by Kong's mighty hands.

A few brave native warriors hurl spears at Kong, but they either bounce off, or only just penetrate the skin. Seeing them, Kong picks up a large boulder and hurls it at the group of spear throwers, crushing them.

Kong snarls as he sees Jack and Ann clear of the village and running for beach. He follows them down towards the beach, but he is suddenly blocked by 6 natives throwing spears and shooting arrows. They thud into his chest. He pulls them out and squishes the natives in a fury!

Ext/Skull Island/Beach/night

The Venture's reinforcements arrive on the beach as Denham, Bob and the 3 Sailors come running out of the village canopy. Behind them, Kong can be seen smashing his way towards the beach!

Denham tries to grab the sailor with the chloroform grenades.

Denham: Come back with those bombs you son of a bitch!

The sailor tries to flee to the boat but Denham overtakes them, grabs him, and pulls him to the ground, grabbing one of the grenades.

Jack and Ann race out of the canopy and onto the beach, just as Kong charges up behind them! They get halfway across the sand before Kong knocks Jack to the ground! He turns his attention to Ann. She backs away, dropping to the sandy ground. Kong leans over her, looking ashamed, almost asking for forgiveness from her.

BOOM! Suddenly, a chloroform grenade explodes in Kong's face! He starts choking on the gas. He staggers forward through smoke, coughing. He roars in agony breathing in the fumes, sending him sprawling on the sand.

Denham steps forward, feeling triumphant. Ann is horrified.

Ann: No!

Jack leaps into action. He runs towards Ann and pulls her away from Kong and the gas.

Denham calls to the Sailors.

Denham: Get him boys!

The Sailors leap out of the boats and attack Kong, clubbing him on the head with gun butts and oars.

Ann: No! Leave him alone! Please!

Denham: Don't kill him, just knock him out cold! I want him alive!

Ann: Stop, no!

Ann rushes towards the Sailors, but Jack grabs her pulling her away.

Ann: Stop them Jack, no!

Jack: We can't do anything; it's too late for him!

Kong sees Ann being restrained by Jack, tears streaming down her face. The Sailors faces are filled with hate as they beat the ape into silence. After breathing in chloroform and being beaten by sailors, Kong is finally knocked out! Ann is heartbroken as she stares at Kong!

Ann (crying): I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Bob roars with excitement.

Bob: My God, we did it! We got him! We got em boys! Were gonna be rich!

Bob cheers and so do the sailors. They fire their guns in the air and throw their hats.

Denham stands proudly next to Kong's unconscious body and lights a cigarette.

Denham: Well done boys! He'll be out for hours.

Ann screams at Denham in hatred.

Ann: DENHAM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Denham: Don't worry Ann, he's not gonna die, not while I'm breathing on this earth.

Denham turns to the continuing cheering crew men.

Denham: Well don't just stand there for Christ sakes men. Let's move! Quick, go back to the ship and grab some anchor-chains, rope, tools, anything we can use to hull the big guy outta here!

Jack: What are you going to do?

Denham: Will build a raft and float him to the ship. Bob, contact a large super tanker to head over here right away. We'll need something we can fit him on. The whole world will pay to see this!

Jack: You're mad Denham. No chains will ever hold that beast.

Denham: We'll give him more than chains. He's always been king of his world, but we'll teach him fear. We're billionaires' boys and I'll share with all of you! Why in a few months from now, he'll be famous! I can see it now, his name up in lights on Broadway! "King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World"!

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/Ocean/Explorer/Morning

3 WEEKS LATER…

The Explorer is a large oil super tanker, able to carry 500 tons of bulk liquids. It sails through the Atlantic on its way to New York.

Int/Explorer/Bulk Hold/Morning

Under the deck of the ship is the bulk hold. It is about 20 times bigger than a large gym. It usually fills up with liquids of oil, gas, and other chemicals. But on this trip, it's empty. The only thing in the hold is Kong, in the corner of the hold in a miserable state. All he can see are solid walls around him and the roof with a small jailed bared trap door in the center, the only view to the outside world. He's heartbroken and alone.

A group of men on deck walk to the trap door, holding large boxes full of bananas and pour it down into the cargo hold. A banana hits Kong in the head. He looks up at the men and growls angrily at them. The men run cowardly.

Ext/Explorer/Bridge/Morning

Ann and Jack are up on the bridge. There clean, wearing new clothes, and there wounds were dressed in wrapped bandages. They look down at the trap door on deck, listening to Kong's roars. Jack looks up at Ann.

Jack: You okay.

Ann nods.

Ann: I'm fine. You think he's doing okay down there?

Jack: He's doing fine. Denham is giving him the best care possible.

Ann: I hope so.

Denham walks onto the bridge to Jack.

Denham: All right Jack, It's all set, we open in New York. Lights, Cameras, KONG!

He then turns to Ann.

Denham: And Ann, have I got the part for you. I'm gonna make you a star. I'm personally working on a deal for Broadway to choreograph the "Beauty and the Beast" bit. What do you say Ann? Hey maybe we can come up with some nutty way of Kong giving away the bride, huh?

Ann: I don't know.

Kong's roar is heard again. Ann walks over and looks towards the cargo trap door on the deck.

Ann: I mean how can I become a Broadway star because of someone that was stolen off that gorgeous island and locked up in that lousy hold?

Denham walks over to Ann.

Denham: It's not someone. It's an animal! A beast that tried to rape you!

Ann turns to Denham in frustration.

Ann: That's not true! He risked his life to save me from those monsters!

Denham turns his head.

Denham: He tried to rape you honey, there no question about it. And before you cry, you may want to ask those savages on that island what they thought of losing Kong.

Ann: Actually they'll miss him allot, and they are not savages.

Denham: Well you saw how they acted, they were nuts!

Ann: No, you're dead wrong! Kong was the terror, the mystery of their lives, and the magic. When we took him, we kidnapped there god.

Jack looks down at himself.

Jack: You know Denham, maybe Ann's right. It's like theirs a curse on all of us.

Denham suddenly bursts.

Denham: Dammnit Ann! I'm tired of you trying to confuse Jack and the others minds. This is your big chance, and there's too. You want out? You want me to give the ape to another company that may do worse to him.

Ann: Eighth wonder of the world, beauty and the beast, it's all a grotesque farce.

Denham: If you say another word Ann, your contract is torn up. You just tell me right now! Say it!

Ann doesn't say a word. She knows if she questions Denham, she will have no part with Kong. She is powerless.

Denham: Good! See you opening night!

Denham walks out in a huff. Jack turns to Ann.

Jack: Awe, it's all right Ann. I know Denham was being a little bit harsh on you, but will figure something out.

Ann and Jack look out onto the sea. Ann is in deep thought, she can't help but feel sorry for Kong, who sits depressingly in the hold.

CUT TOO...

Ext/New York/Night

NEW YORK CITY...

BANG! BANG! BANG! Fireworks go off like it's the 4th of July as we see the city of New York celebrates an event coming into town.

Ext/New York/Time Square/Broadway Theatre/Night

"KING KONG: THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD" are in huge neon lights on the marquee of a large Broadway theatre. Below it is the sign "Carl Denham's Giant Monster"

The bustle of Times Square is bright on this summer night. The colourful lights are reflecting brightly.

The street is busy, with a large crowd of people, regular people, press, flocking outside the theatre. There is news cameras filming live on T.V. and news paper photographers everywhere.

Taxis and limos is unloading people and famous celebrities in tuxedos and evening dresses as they walk the red carpet to the theatre. Flashes from cameras go off when the celebrities arrive.

Two men talk about the show.

Man#1: You know, this show better be good or I'm gonna freak.

Man#2: Easy for you to say, you ordered them online. I paid upfront and it cost me over a hundred bucks.

The people of New York have turned out for this one. Scalpers are selling tickets outside the door. A man walks up to the booth.

Man#3: Uh excuse me Sir, How much are tickets to see this performance.

Ticket Man: 50 for children and elders, 75 for teens, 100 for adults. If you have a coupon, its 10% off. All prices are final. No refunds. Now hurry up. There are more people around here who want to see this show more than you do. Make your decision.

The man gives the ticket man 150 dollars.

Ticket: Okay, thank you. Enjoy the show.

The man walks into the building.

Billboards outside the theatre proclaim "Relive the Adventure of a Century" and "See Ann Darrow Offered to the Beast!"

Int/Broadway Theatre/Dressing Room/Night

Ann is seated alone in a dressing room. She is putting on stage makeup. There is emptiness in her face. She appears disconnected, her thoughts on things far away. She runs out of the dressing room.

Int/Broadway Theatre/Lobby/Night

The theatre lobby is teaming with people. The snack bar line is packed with people buying popcorn, soft drinks and candy bars.

News cameras, photographers and reporters surround Denham trying to ask questions. He is dressed in a tux and looks much rested since his Skull Island adventures.

Denham: What can I say? What can I say?

Jack is watching from the balcony. He is looking at Denham.

Denham's glancing up, catching the strange look in Jack's eye.

Bob: Denham.

Denham turns on an instant smile for a waiting Bob and a group of C.E.O.s from Englehorn Oil Company. Bob is now one of the C.E.O.s. They all laugh manically.

Denham: Bob, it's great to have you here. Come on let's get some photos for the press.

Bob: All right.

Denham turns to the cameras.

Denham: Here's a story boys, Denham lets oil company sponsor eighth wonder.

Photographer: Smile boys.

Flash photography surrounds Denham as he wraps his arms around the C.E.O.s.

FADE THROUGH...

Int/Broadway Theatre/Backstage/Night

2 burly security guards deliver the box office takings in cash to Denham.

Denham: Thanks fellas.

Denham loads the cash into his safe. Ann walks in.

Ann: Denham.

Denham: Ah Ann, darling.

He looks down to see her not in costume.

Denham: What's going on? You're not in costume.

Ann gives him a firm look.

Ann: That's right, I'm not. I've decided I won't appear on your show unless Kong goes back to the island.

Denham is shocked.

Denham: What!? Take him back to Skull Island!

Ann: I'll go on. Once and that's all. After this show tonight, Kong goes home.

Denham: Look, I brought back a whale sized monkey which cost me half a million dollars and you're asking me to send him back!?

Ann: Exactly, Denham!

Denham gives a sarcastic laugh.

Denham: Are you serious?

Ann (serious tone): Dead serious Denham. That was a long voyage home, watching Kong alone and depressed in that super tanker. Week after week, lying there as if he were dead, all that time remembering how he was on that island. He was fierce, but gentle, safe in his cave, wild in the jungle. That's where he belongs, like you, a cigar in your mouth and a phone to your ear. This is where you belong.

Denham: Got it, I've got 5 million at the box office in this safe. So, I'm prepared to up your offer to, let's say, 50 thousand.

Denham opens the safe, and pulls out a wad of cash. He hands it to Ann.

But Ann throws it to the ground.

Ann (angry sad): I don't want 50 thousand Denham! I don't want 100 thousand, 500 thousand, or even a million! Don't you understand Denham, I don't want anything! I just want to go home and forget I ever met that son of a bitch! And everything you're going to tell the world, I'm going to deny. In fact I'll tell them the truth, how you tortured him and tied him up with nets and grappling hooks, and how all those chloroform grenades turned you into a hero! PETA will have your ass in a heartbeat!

Denham: All right, all right, I'm pulling out big time, 5 million.

Ann turns to Denham, angry.

Ann: Denham, you're full of horse shit! I QUIT!

Denham: You've got to be shitting me?

Ann stares strictly at him. Denham realizes she's serous. He looks on her in disappointment and anger.

Denham: You big idiot. You signed a contract. You took your payment in advance. I gave you at least a quarter of the box office!

Ann pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Denham.

Ann: Well, I just donated that in your name, to PETA for their petition to send Kong home. So go ahead, sue me!

Denham stares in anger at her.

Denham (savagely): That's it! You're done! Get the hell off my stage! And I guarantee you, you're not ever gonna get to see your boyfriend again!

Ann walks out of the stage to the back door in tears. She is angry and hurt inside. Denham watches her go out the door.

Jack: Hey Denham.

Jack walks into the office doorway, looking very uncomfortable in his tux.

Jack: How much did we make?

Denham: 5 million at the box office Jack. Not bad for one night, eh.

Jack: Cut the crap Denham, payment in advance. That was the deal.

Denham stuffs a check into Jack's front pocket.

Denham: 10 grand, Jack. You'll be able to retire on that. But will do that every night.

Jack: Not me. Thought I'd head out west, get into some Redwood country.

Denham: How about Ann? Is she going with you?

Jack shakes his head.

Denham: She's got a bit of an attitude, that girl.

Jack: Isn't she supposed to be here?

Denham: She quit on me Jack. Too bad, it would've been a great angle, "Beauty and the Beast".

Denham shakes his head.

Denham: I must be getting old. I thought you two had something going there.

Jack shrugs.

Jack: I wasn't working out. Besides, I don't need anyone tagging along with me.

Suddenly a crewmember shouts.

Crewmember: Were live in 30 seconds!

Denham pats Jack on the back.

Denham: Are you nervous Jack?

Jack: Let's just get this over with.

The music in the auditorium starts to play.

Denham: It's Showtime.

CUT TOO…

Int/Broadway Theatre/Auditorium/Night

The theatre is packed. The audience hushes as the lights dim. A giant curtain covers the stage, with a full orchestra band to one side. The Announcer is heard from the loudspeaker.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Carl Denham!

The music strikes up and the crowed applauds as Denham strides onto the stage in the glare of a single spotlight. He steps up to the middle of the stage, a microphone on his front pocket. He waves enthusiastically to the audience, basking in the acclaim he has wanted for so long.

Denham: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

He raises his hand to calm the audience down.

Denham: Ladies and gentlemen, I am here tonight to tell you a very strange story, a story so strange that no one would believe it. We all hear tales of adventure we scarcely believe. But, ladies and gentlemen, seeing is believing and we and my partners and I have brought back the living proof of our adventure. An adventure in which thirty-six of our party met terrible deaths! Their lives lost, in pursuit of a savage beast. A monstrous aberration of nature. But even the meanest brute can be tamed. Yes ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not, the beast was no match, for the charms of a girl…

The audience laughs.

Denham: …who melted his heart; bringing to mind that old Arabian proverb.

Ext/New York/Times Square/Night

Ann, now in a white velvet dress, is walking in Times Square trying to keep away from the press. A look of sadness is in her eyes.

Denham (voice over): "And lo the Beast looked upon the face of Beauty and Beauty stayed his hand from killing and from that day forward he was as one dead."

Ann stops in her tracks. She turns back to the theatre and runs towards it.

Int/Broadway Theatre/Auditorium/Night

Denham is basking in the spotlight.

Denham: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to you the man who felled the mighty beast armed only with his love for a girl who was captured by it, Mr. Jack Driscoll!

The audience gives a big applause as another spotlight finds Jack stepping onto the stage. His earlier bravado has vanished, he looks very nervous! He joins Denham on the stage.

Denham: Well Jack, what was it like to risk your life to save a beautiful woman?

Jack looks out over a sea of 2000 faces. He hesitates. Denham's smile wavers as he realizes Jack has dried up with stage fright!

Denham: It must have been terrifying. Were you scared?

There's a long pause.

Jack: Yeah.

The audience laughs. Denham puts his hand over Jacks shoulder and whispers angrily at Jack.

Denham (whispers): A grand a word, I paid you good money damn it! Thanks for nothing! Now get off my stage!

Jack walks off stage in a huff. Denham turns back to the audience.

Denham: Apologize ladies and gentleman; it appears Mr. Driscol had a bit too much to drink.

The audience laughs. Jack turns his head in anger; his fist is tight, wanting to lay a punch on Denham, but pulls back and quietly walks off the backstage and out of the building.

Denham: And now ladies and gentleman, before I tell you more, it is now time to see what you came for yourselves. For I am going to show you the greatest thing your eyes have ever be held. He was a king, a star and a god of the pre historic world he knew, but he now comes before you to civilization, merely a captive in chains for you own amusement, a sideshow to gratify mankind's insatiable curiosity. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Beast himself. Look upon King Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World.

With a dramatic flourish, Denham waves his arm at the curtain. It slowly rises, as the music strikes up.

Kong is reviled. He sits slumped and unresponsive, his head turned away from the audience. This is a bowed, broken spirit, not the mighty ape we were expecting to see.

His wrists are manacled, attached by long lengths of thick chain that leads to the beam of the big steeled scaffold he sits on. Other manacles and chains secure his ankles, waist and neck.

There is big gasp from the audience. Kong's sheer size is spectacular.

Denham looks a little anxious at Kong's lethargy.

Denham: Don't be alarmed, Ladies and Gentleman, it's perfectly safe. Those chains are made of chrome steel!

The audience gives a wild applause.

Denham (dramatically): Observe if you will, as the beast will now raise his arms, revealing true magnificents!

Denham turns towards backstage, whispering to stagehands.

Denham (whispering): Get him up!

A Stage Handler presses a button on the stage control panels. Huge electrical winches start grinding backstage, winding in Kong's wrist chains onto big drums.

Kong's arms are pulled up towards the steel beam. His arms are stretched out to appreciate mummers from the crowd. His head is slumped.

Denham turns back to the audience.

Denham: And now, a moment you will not forget ladies and gentlemen, as you hear his majesty roar fiercely into your hearts.

Denham points at Kong.

Denham: Kong, roar! Roar with all your might!

Kong does not roar. He continues to sit, he picks at his toes in misery.

The audience laughs.

Denham is growing impatient. He quietly calls to 2 people who are behind Kong.

Denham: Boys, make the bastard scream!

The 2 men stride towards Kong, armed with long electric shock prods. They prod Kong in the back.

Kong roars in pain and anger. The audience are startled in fear. They then applaud.

The 2 men prod Kong again, he roars. The audience cheer wildly. Denham makes a manically evil laugh.

Ann (angry yell): Take your filthy paws off him you ignorant pigs!

Denham looks alarmed as Ann strides down the aisles from the back of the theatre.

Kong recognizes Ann. He lifts his feet up and stands. The audience looks in awe. Denham quickly turns back to the audience in an attempt to pass this off as part of the show.

Denham: Uh, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Miss Ann Darrow. The bravest girl I've ever met!

The confused audience starts to applaud.

Denham: The one person, more than any other, responsible for King Kong being on this stage tonight!

The Crowed continues to applause.

Ann (angry yell): Show's over everybody! Go home!

The applause dies away. Ann walks on stage. She yells at the audience.

Ann (cont'd) (angry yell): What are you waiting for? You've seen the big monkey humiliated. Go on, go home!

Nobody moves.

Ann (screaming): Get the hell out of here!

Denham has an amplified nervous chuckle.

Denham (amplified nervous chuckle): Now Ann...

Some people stand and step into the aisles, but nobody actually leaves. All eyes are on Ann as she continues to shout. Ann spots the men with the prods backstage. She charges at them, punching them in the chest.

Ann: You're hurting him, let him down!

Denham steps forward.

Denham: Ann!

Ann pushes Denham away. She continues to fight the prod men.

Ann: Let him down!

Denham calls to his security guards.

Denham: Security!

Ann hurries over to Kong, he is very agitated. She gently strokes his leg. Denham sees the opportunity to pass this off as well.

Denham: Yes ladies and gentlemen, it was this women's extraordinary beauty that lured this magnificent beast down from his mountain lair on the jungles of Skull Island.

CLOSE ON – Kong's eyes, Ann reflecting off them.

Denham (cont'd): Even now he can't take his eyes off her.

Kong reaches for her with his hand trying to hold her. Ann face pours with tears.

Ann: I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay now. I'm not going to let them hurt you.

Kong sadly smiles at her, tears pours trough his eyes.

Denham whispers backstage.

Denham (excited whisper): Get the press in, this is great!

Ann has eye contact with Kong. He is calming down.

Suddenly, a noisy mob of 20 news cameramen and photographers suddenly stream onto the stage.

Denham: Here's your angle, guys "Beauty tames the Beast"!

Flashbulbs pop and a babble of questions are thrown at Ann!

Journalists/Reporters: Smile Ann'. Have you got a pet name for the monkey? What does he eat? Come a little closer, Miss Darrow! Over here Miss Darrow! Miss Darrow!

Kong is getting anxious, flinching against the constant flashes.

Ann: Stop it! Leave us alone! Go away! Piss off!

Denham walks in grabs her arm. Without breaking his grin, he hisses in her ear!

Denham (angry whisper): Just a couple of photos, you ungrateful little slut!

Denham drags Ann away from Kong! He tries to reach for her, but his arms are still stuck on the beams.

The two men in the back stab at Kong with the prods. He roars in pain! Flashbulbs pop! Ann starts crying as Denham holds her arm tightly while paparazzi surround her with cameras.

Journalists/Reporters: Smile Ann. Smile. Do you plan to marry Mr. Denham Ann! This way, Ann!

Kong's anger is rising, he growls as he struggles against his chains. Denham turns to look at the enraged ape then turns back to the cameras.

Denham: Let him roar, it makes good pictures.

Journalist: Put your arm around her Denham.

Denham does so. Ann tires to struggles out of Denham's grasp.

Ann: Stop it! Let go of me!

Denham's grin then turns to anger as he looks at Ann.

Denham: Come on Ann, snap out of it! You're ruining my show!

Denham abusively slaps her across the cheek. Ann flinches.

Suddenly, a defining roar is herd! Kong had seen Denham's hit on Ann, he now goes wild. Denham looks up awe struck as Kong starts pulling hard off his chains! He roars in anger, fiercely at the crowd. The crowd start to slowly panic.

CRASH! Kong rips one of his manacled hands free!

News Cameramen and Photographers start backing away, snapping pictures and taping video as they retreat. Flashbulbs pop. Kong cowers back shielding his eyes. Roaring in defiance!

Another Deifying Roar is herd! The audience looks up, awestruck, as they see Kong tearing free of the rest of his chains!

The audience begin to rise from their seats. Panic sets in!

With a mighty flourish, Kong rips off the waist and neck restraints and is free! He roars fiercely at the crowd.

Reporter: Look out! He's loose!

Audience Member#1: This gigantic monster will devour us all!

Audience Member#2: Were all gonna die!

The Audience scream and panic. The Journalists scatter, as Kong roars and beats his chest wildly!

The 2 prod men try to stab Kong from behind, but Kong grabs them both and smashes them together like a sandwich.

He then swings from the stage into the front row seats, stomping and crushing the slower moving people!

He is below the balcony level. Seeing people run for cover, He uses amazing strength to push the balcony up; sending dozens of people plummeting into the stalls.

The stage has cleared apart from Denham, who stands mesmerized by Kong he steps back fearfully and in anger. Madness begins to enter his mind. Ann tries to run to Kong, but Denham grabs Ann and pulls her out of Kong's sight.

Denham: Oh no, you wanted half, remember. Well you'll get your half. You're coming with me!

Ann: No, let me go! Kon...

Denham muffles Ann's mouth with his hand as they run towards backstage.

Kong spots Denham forcefully pulling Ann to the backstage exist and in roaring anger charges. But they slip past him by heading out the backstage door. Kong roars in anger. He then makes his way to the front gates to try to get out.

Int/New York/Times Square/Night

People emerge from the theatre, they run in terror! Jack, who was about to get into taxi, sees the people panicking. He runs over to one of the gentleman running for his life.

Jack: Hey, what's happening? What's going on?

Gentleman: I saw it, it's alive, and it's huge!

Jack: What.

Gentleman: It's loose, it's gone wild.

BOOM! JACK turns in time to see the entrance theatre wall break apart onto the street, showering people and cars with bricks and steel. Kong breaks through the building, smashing it apart, trying to get out. He stomps his way into the middle of Times Square!

Jack stares up in horror as Kong stops through the square straight for him. With an angry roar, the huge gorilla stumbles past Jack into the bright lights of the Square. He didn't see Jack!

Kong spins around reacting with an angry confusion to the strangeness of cars, trucks, buses, trams, lights and screaming people everywhere!

Jack watches as Kong's frustration builds to a growing sense of anger!

Cars drive into Kong's legs. He smashes his fists onto their roofs. Other cars pile into each other, into shopping centres and other buildings. It's a major panic.

Kong grabs a car and throws it down the square, causing it to crush people under it.

He smashes every building he finds in the square, in a huge fit!

A bus drives past Kong; he starts to follow beside it. The bus tries to drive faster, but the ape tips it over, causing people to fall out the side, breaking through the windows.

Kong roars and beats his chest in confusion and hate as he stomps through the city of Manhattan.

Int/Newsroom/Night

Anchorman: I bet those squirrels were nuts Barbara

At a news broadcast building in New York, in the news room, an Anchorman gets the news of Kong's rampage. The cameras roll.

Anchorman (serious mood): Attention all viewers, this is breaking news just coming in. King Kong, the eighth wonder of the world, Carl Denham's giant monster, from what witnesses have said has broken loose and is wreaking havoc in the streets of New York. Once again, Carl Denham's Broadway Attraction King Kong, has escaped from Times Square and is rampaging through the streets of Manhattan. We will continue to cover this story as much as we can and will see if we can get our news crew to the scene. Stay with us. Will be right back after this.

Ext/New York/Brooklyn Bridge/Night

On the other side of Manhattan, across the river on the Brooklyn Bridge, a squad of police cars and men block the bridge, in case of an attack from Kong, and also lead crossing cars and people on the bridge to safety.

The Head Police Officer reports to another squad on the radio.

Head Officer: We've got the Brooklyn Bridge all blocked up. How is the situation on the Queensboro?

Officer (on radio): Were heading there as fast as we can.

Head Officer: All right, but you better hurry. You never know when he's gonna show up.

Officer (on radio): Don't worry; we have enough ammunition to blow him half to hell.

Ext/New York/Police Department Headquarters/Roof Top/Night

On the roof of Police Headquarters, police helicopters are being ready to fly in search of Kong. The roof is very busy; officers are loading the helicopters with guns and ammo. There are three helicopters.

One of them, Chopper 1 is prepared for takeoff. The pilot makes a speech to the men.

Chopper: All right boys, we've got a monkey to find. So let's give it our all.

The cops on the roof cheer, as the helicopters take off in search for Kong.

Ext/New York City/Night

Kong is on a monstrous rampage, smashing buildings, vehicles through the streets. Thousands of civilians run in terror, fleeing for they're lives. Many are buried under rubble through Kong's destruction.

Kong stomps on many people, squishing them into the ground. He throws cars that block his path, like a kid with his hot wheels toys. He punches and kicks out buildings that shatter and break apart, to him their like Styrofoam.

Television stations all cover his wrath, filming from helicopters and news trucks.

HELOCOPTOR FLYPASS - Kong stomps through the streets laving a path of destruction. An Anchorman narrates the events unfolding.

Anchorman: We continue now with our breaking news story tonight in lower Manhattan. We are getting some extraordinary live images coming into our studio. For those of you just joining us now, lower Manhattan is in an absolute state of siege for what has said to be the worst disaster in New York since 9/11. Approximately 1 hour ago, Carl Denham's eighth wonder of the world King Kong had escaped from his stage on Broadway and is now gone into a wild rampage through the streets of New York. We've also heard that the police force has been sent in to try and stop the giant ape. It has also been heard from police that they are going to send in the army, to try and take him down. According to witnesses, there is a huge amount of damage and destroyed buildings caused by the ape. No reports yet of anybody injured. Will continue to cover this story as it happens.

Int/New York/Subway Station/Night

As word is heard about Kong's rampage, the people of New York decide to try to get out of Manhattan, some of which try to get out by the subway line.

The station is jammed packed with people, trying to fit into one train after another. Many trains come into the station; each one is over packed with people.

Ext/New York/Elevated Railway/Night

Sirens are herd all over the city; Kong is still roaming through the streets. He turns a corner to another large street people begin to panic, cars crash into each other as the giant ape stomps through.

Kong stops and walks over to an elevated railway bridge, this is part of the subway system. He looks at it, and growls. In furiousness and frustration, he punches and smashes the rails and the bridge, causing sparks to go off around him.

As he tries to walk through it he sees a light coming towards him. About 100 feet away, traveling at great speed is a train with evacuating civilians.

It comes closer and closer to Kong, who roars fiercely at the upcoming train. The driver suddenly sees Kong up ahead and slams on the breaks, causing people in the cars to fling forward, making a massive dog pile.

But the breaks were too late as Kong picks up the train and roars wildly. He stares into the windows of the train cars, seeing people screaming and panicking in them. He is confused and annoyed by them. So in a might of anger, he punches the train, covering it with large dents. Then lifts the train up and throws it over the side, smashing to the ground, causing sparks and explosions going off.

Kong roars, feeling victorious as he continues rampaging Manhattan.

Ext/New York City/Streets/Night

Police forces are all over the streets patrolling the city for Kong. One group has 3 searchlights. The officer in charge of the patrol gives orders.

Officer#1: Quick, hit the lights!

The policemen turn on the searchlights, scanning the building for the loose ape.

On another side of the city, police are trying to evacuate civilians out of the city.

Officer#2: Keep moving people, quickly! There's not much time!

Ext/New York City/Skyline/Night

One of the three police helicopters search for Kong, while also giving orders to the people down in the streets.

Helicopter Pilot: Attention citizens of New York, please evacuate the city. This is not a drill. Please proceed to the nearest, boat, ferry, or bridge immediately. Do not stop. I repeat, do not stop. Keep moving. Please stay in an orderly fashion. There will be instructions for you all on the other side of the city across the bridges. This is a mandatory evacuation. We need everyone out of the city now. Keep away from roads and power lines. Clear all streets. Everyone begin to evacuate. Repeat, clear all streets. Any person found in a restricted blocked off area may be shot without warning.

Ext/New York/Queensboro Bridge/Roosevelt Tramway/Night

Kong's destruction continues. He sniffs the air, smelling water.

He walks down towards the Queensboro Bridge, about 2 blocks away.

Beside the bridge, he starts to swing and climb on it, making his way to the other side of the city.

A police helicopter (Chopper#1), hovers over the Bridge watching him.

Not Kong or Chopper 1 notices an elevated tram heading towards the bridge, about to make its way across with passengers inside.

Chopper#1 (on Tram 33s radio): All units, the ape is on the bridge. I repeat he's on the bridge!

The tram driver looks up to see Kong climbing across the bridge.

Driver: Oh no. Look out everybody, its King Kong!

The Passengers scream in terror. Kong clings onto the side of the bridge roaring at the helicopter circling him. Chopper#1 spots tram 33 on the bridge, heading straight towards the giant ape. He alarms the other choppers on radio.

Chopper#1: Chopper 1 to base, we've got a tram down here. I repeat there is a tram in immediate danger!

The tram driver turns to the passengers, who panic at the sight of the large ape.

Driver: All right everybody, Chopper 1 knows were here. Were gonna be okay. Really folks, I see no reason to panic. So stay calm, were gonna get out of here safely.

Chopper 1 shines a light on Kong, trying to blind him. Kong roars in anger.

Chopper#1: That's a 10 4 base. We've got a full tram down here, I repeat a full tram.

The driver pulls out the radio.

Driver: Well, whatever your gonna do Chopper 1, do it fast, were heading closer to him.

Chopper#1: Base, request permission to fire!

Base: Permission granted!

Driver: What! No, do not shoot. We're too close. Hold your fire!

But too late! Chopper#1 open fire's on Kong in order to try and protect the tram. Even though the bullets miss him, Kong roars fiercely.

Driver: What are you doing!

Chopper#1: No go base. The tram is too close. We're going up and over.

Kong, in a state of furiousness and anger, spots the tram floating passed him. He raises his arm, snarling at them. The driver sees it coming and turns to the passengers.

Driver: Hang on tight ladies and gentlemen, he looks really mad. Hold on!

Smash! Kong retaliates, pounding the roof of tram, causing the tram to shake and bump on all sides. The passengers hold onto parts of the tram, panicking and screaming.

Thankfully, the tram makes it to the other side of the bridge safely as Kong turns back to the chopper, roaring in defiance.

As more police helicopters surround the bridge, Kong climbs over to the other side of the bridge, trying to take cover from them.

An evacuating tour bus full of passengers drives on the bridge, only to be spotted by Kong, who roars violently.

The people on the tour bus look in fear as Kong shakes and pulls the bridge. He roar fiercely at the bus as it slides towards him. The passengers scream and panic. Chopper#1 gives the orders to the rest of the helicopters.

Chopper#1: There he is! Open fire! I repeat all units open fire!

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The helicopters fire upon Kong, but keep missing him. Kong turns his head to the helicopters and roars in anger, giving the tour bus a chance to escape.

Kong looks down at the water, and then turns back to the helicopters surrounding him. He makes his decision and jumps into the river below. A huge splash is heard. Kong has disappeared.

The helicopters circle the bridge over and over again looking for the beast.

Choper#1: Chopper 1 to base, I think we got him.

Base: 10 4 Chopper 1, bring your units back for refills and ammunition.

Chopper#1: Chopper 1 to base do you think will still need the Amy.

Base: Well if that ape is still alive, we may. I'll get in contact with General Nevit.

Chopper#1: 10 4 base, we're on our way.

As the helicopters leave the Bridge, little do they know that Kong is still alive, hiding behind one of the legs of the bridge! Seeing the coast is clear, he carefully swims his way to the other side of the city.

CUT TOO...

Ext/New York/Central Park/Night

In Central Park, the army have set up a military base in the park. Troops are everywhere; tanks are set up around guarding the park.

In one of the military tents, General Nevit walks down towards one of the pantaloons followed by the captain.

General Nevit: Any reports on that damn ape.

Captain: Intelligent's are tracking him, Sir. He's been located swimming down the east river.

Nevit: Keep track of him; I want a few choppers following him.

Captain: Yes Sir!

Nevit stop to a pantaloon assigned to kill Kong. He make a speech.

Nevit: Well men, we should have no problem identifying the enemy. Approximately 55 feet tall and wearing a birthday suit. Now make sure every man's got a gun locked and loaded. When the choppers start firing, I want the ape dropping, not us.

Troops: Yes Sir!

Nevit: All right men, battle stations! Let's move!

The army prepares for battle. Troops dive into tanks. Drivers prepare the turrets in the jeeps, and troops load themselves into trucks as they prepare to kill Kong.

Ext/New York/East River/Cruise Ship/Night

Kong swims through the east river quietly, like a Japanese sea monster.

As he swims through, he spots a small cruise ship sailing towards him. SMASH! The ship slams into him. The people inside fall to the ground as the ship shudders.

In frustration and in an angry tone, Kong smashes and punches the boat. He rocks it back and forth, causing the passengers to slide up and down the sides of the ship. Kong punches the star burg side of the ship, causing his hand to smash through and make a big hole. Water starts filling in. The interiors of the ship start to flood. Kong roars in frustration and swims off towards shore, leaving the people to die on the sinking ship.

FADE THROUGH...

Ext/New York/East River/Power Station/Night

Kong is at the side of the river, swimming towards shore. He climbs out of the water soaking wet, his fur drips water.

He's right beside a large power station. As he walks towards one of the power lines, ZAP! Kong gets shocked by 10,000 bolts of electricity. He flinches back as sparks fly everywhere. He looks at his arms in curiosity, what happened. Small bits of smoke fill his arms.

He tries to get though again. ZAP, another shock. He roars in pain and frustration as the power station explodes into flames. The power lines around the station shoot sparks and tip over. Kong roars and stomps his way through the station, leaving it in flames as parts of the cities lights dim down.

Suddenly, a large flash of light shines on Kong, he covers his eyes with his arms as army trucks and soldiers surround him, armed with guns and ammo. One of the soldiers contacts the rest of the army around the city.

Soldier: We've got the monkey. I repeat we've got the monkey at the east river power station. Send in the tanks. Clear the area of any pedestrians.

Kong snarls and roars at them. He begins to charge forward. The Captain gives orders to his troops.

Captain: Men, take him down! Fire!

The troops begin to fire, but too late. Kong stomps and kicks them around, squishing soldiers and smashing jeeps and trucks.

The captain looks in awe and shock as Kong smashes through the troops and into the city. He then contacts the base.

Captain: Attention all units, Monkey heading down towards Grand Central, requiring immediate assistants.

Ext/New York/Grand Central Station/Night

City civilians run in panic as Kong stomps through the streets.

He stops by Grand Central Station, seeing people run in and out of it. Looking over the top window of the building, he smashes the glass and reaches his hand in trying to grab people. People duck and try to take cover from the ape giant clutches. In frustration, he smashes the roof of the building, causing it to collapse, leaving people buried in the rubble.

At that moment, a group of army tanks surround the area, aiming their cannons and guns at the enraged beast.

Kong turns in anger at them. He roars fiercely. General Nevit is there, he gives the order.

Nevit: There he is! Fire!

The tanks open fire with their cannons. Kong dodges them as he sees them miss and explode into a building in a ball of fire.

Seeing the kind of power he's up against, Kong becomes scared, and roars in a saddened fear. Knowing that no matter where he goes they will find him, he looks up to find the tallest place he can get to. He spots a building in the center of the city, one that can reach the clouds, the Empire State Building!

Kong makes a run for it. The military continues to fire, but Kong thrashes out at them squashing, punching, and tossing tanks into the air. He stomps his way through buildings, cars, and trucks to make towards his destination with General Nevit's army right behind him. Nevit reports to the units around the city.

Nevit: Attention all stations, the ape is going west. He's making for the empire state building. All units report there immediately.

As Kong stomps through the city another news helicopter reports the scene.

HELLICOPTOR FLY PASS – A news chopper flies past Kong.

Anchorman: Welcome back everybody to our breaking news coverage of the devastation in New York City where we're getting some awe striking live footage of the giant ape's rampage where just a few seconds ago it was just reported now that Kong has just entirely destroyed Grand Central Station, leaving it in rubble. No reports on any injuries or deaths just yet. But it appears now he's heading towards the Empire State Building, will have more live coverage as it continues.

Int/New York/News Room/Night

MED CLOSE UP - The Anchorman continues the report.

Anchorman (cont'd): But first, Carl Denham, the man responsible for Kong's capture, has not been seen since the rampage began. Where is he now? A lot of people want questions on his whereabouts. We'll have more of that and the continuing live images of this disaster when we come back.

Ext/New York/Fifth Avenue/Empire State Building/Night

The streets of Fifth Avenue are silent and still. The citizens of New York have evacuated.

Coming down West 34th Street is a used car, pulling up to the entrance of the Empire State Building. Out of the door is Denham restraining Ann as he exits out. She's been trying to struggle out of his grasps all night, kicking, punching and screaming.

Ann: Please let me go to him! They'll kill him!

Denham: Shut up! We'll hide in here, come on!

Ann: Stop it! Release me!

Suddenly, a roar is heard! Denham looks in awe far down Fifth Avenue as Kong stomps forward towards them with an army of tanks behind him. Ann (seeing Kong) loosens out of Denham's arms for a second,

Ann: Kong! Over here!

But she is forcefully held by Denham again as he struggles himself and Ann to the entrance door of the Empire State Building

Denham: Come on, get going!

Ann's mouth is covered by Denham's mouth as they run into the doors of the building just a Kong walks down the street.

Kong makes his way to the building, but is cut off by another group of military forces. The turns to the other side but another group of U.S. forces blocks his path. Everywhere he looks there are armed tanks, trucks, jeeps and soldiers. He's trapped.

Jack walks out of a car and runs to the scene in awe. Nevit is there prepared to make the order.

Nevit: FIRE!

Jack: No! Don't shoot, you're crazy! You'll make him angrier!

But Nevit doesn't listen. His heart is full of rage and hate.

Nevit: I said fire dammnit! Take that son of a bitch out!

The soldiers open fire at Kong. He flinches as bullets fly around him. Seeing no other option, the ape begins to climb the empire state building! Nevit shouts at his men.

Nevit: Hold your fire boys; we don't want this building going down! Turn on the searchlights!

3 men uncover the searchlights and move them into position. Massive shafts of light criss-cross the tower as Kong climbs higher up.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Night

Kong is silhouetted against the sun rising sky climbing the great tower. Searchlights wave slowly all over the building, searching for him. Sirens are heard in the distance.

Police cars, emergency squads, fire trucks, ambulances, military vehicles, and a crowd of press and civilians assemble at the base of the building in streets below. They gaze up at the sheer awe of terror.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Woman's Office/night

Kong is 100 feet up. He looks through one of the windows and sees a woman with blonde hair in her office typing on her computer. Thinking its Ann, Kong breaks through the glass window, reaches in, picks her up, and pulls her out window. She screams in terror!

Kong looks at her. He sees she isn't Ann, and drops her disgustedly. She falls to her death to the streets below. The crowd scream at the horror. Kong continues his way up the building.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Meeting Room/Night

In one of the meeting room's in the building, Denham enters pulling Ann into the room. He slams door shut. Ann struggles out of him for a moment. Then, Denham pushes her onto a couch in the room; she collapses gasping and sobbing with hatred. Denham locks the door.

Ann: What are you doing? Denham, what the hell is wrong with you!?

He charges at her angrily.

Denham: Shut up! My career is ruined and it's all your fault!

Ann is furious.

Ann: My fault, you had him chained up like a circus freak.

Denham: He was gold! I could have made millions! You could have been rich beyond your wildest dreams! But oh no, you had to care for that monster!

Ann: He's not a monster Denham, you are! And I'm not gonna let you get away with this! Everything you're going to tell the world, I'm going to deny. In fact I'll tell them the truth, how you tortured him and tied the poor thing up with nets and grappling hooks, and how all those chloroform grenades turned you into a hero! PETA will have your ass in a heartbeat!

Denham chuckles manically.

Denham: You're bluffing! You don't have the guts kid!

Ann stands.

Ann: Watch me.

Ann moves to the door, but Denham pulls her back, aggressively pushing her to the ground. Ann stands up, but then walks back slowly. Denham's armed with a pistol and holds Ann at gunpoint!

Kong pears through the window sneakily, trying not to be seen.

Ann is shocked, looking at Denham in disgust.

Ann: You wouldn't?

Denham clicks the gun back. Ann is frozen with fear.

Denham: You think I wouldn't, when you plan to turn me in!

Denham moves forward to Ann, slowly.

Denham: Well, if I'm gonna go down with a bang, I might as well have some fun beforehand.

Ann backs up against the couch. Denham puts his hand around her and murmurs soothingly at her. Ann feels nervous and uncomfortable.

Ann: Why did you bring me here? What do want from me!

Denham: I want you!

Denham grabs Ann's arm and pulls her closer to him, trying to grab a kiss. Ann pushes away, sobbing.

Ann: Denham, you're insane! Keep away from me! Don't come any closer!

Denham: You let me be the judge of that!

Denham jumps on Ann, trying to kiss her and touch her. But Ann keeps trying to push Denham away, punching, kicking and screaming.

Ann: Stop it! What are you doing! Let me go!

Ann pushes Denham up and slaps him across the face, knocking the gun from his hand. Denham moves forward towards her again, his face in anger and hate, his hands in a hard fist.

Suddenly, a large roar is heard from out the window. Denham and Ann turn to see Kong at the window, growling at Denham in hate, he's seen it all.

Kong smashes through the window; his hand comes in, reaching for Denham. He picks him up and takes him out window. Denham struggles in the ape's hand, punching and kicking it as Kong snarls angrily at him.

Kong roars fiercely at him. He leans his mouth forward at Denham. Ann turns away Denham screams as Kong bites down chews and swallows him whole.

Kong's huge angry eyes suddenly grow calm as he glances back into the window to see Ann walking slowly towards the window. They stare at each other for a long moment. Ann offers Kong a small smile and then reaches her hand out hesitantly towards him.

Kong gently picks Ann up, his eyes never leaving her face. Ann holds tightly on to his hand.

Then, a light flashes on them from below, sirens are once again heard. Kong looks down on the large group of people surrounding the building below, army vehicles, police forces, and many other civilians fill up Fifth Avenue. Kong roars at them in defiance then turns to Ann, in fear for her life.

His only choice is to climb.

Ext/New York/ Fifth Avenue/ESB/Night

General Nevit looks up at Kong through his binoculars.

Nevit: Why the hell is he still climbing?

Jack: He thinks it's the closest thing to home.

He turns to Jack.

Nevit: Well then how long do you think he'll stay up there?

Jack: I don't know. As long as he feels safe, he'll stay.

Nevit: Well then that's it for us. There's no way we can get near him.

Jack suddenly gets an idea.

Jack: There's one thing we haven't thought about.

Nevit: What's that?

Jack: Military helicopters. Think about it, if he should put Ann down and then they can get close enough without hitting her.

Nevit: That's it! Mr. Driscol, you're a genius! Captain Brook, contact the airport! Tell them to send 5 choppers with enough ammunition to take down the beast.

Captain Brook: Yes sir!

Jack: Wait a minute, you can get some guns on those things, but you may want to grab a large net to capture him.

Nevit: You want this ape alive. Will save more lives if we kill him now!

Jack: But you may kill more in the process if he falls.

Nevit thinks about it, and then turns to Brook.

Nevit: Captain, get some large cargo nets on the choppers.

Brook: Yes sir!

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

Kong continues to climb the building. He is nearing the top. Ann clings to Kong's hand, looking down at a 1000 foot drop to the street below. Searchlights settle on Kong as he climbs.

Kong climbs onto the observation deck of the Empire State Building. He gently holds Ann in his hand as a chill wind catches at her dress. Ann looks up at Kong, she smiles happily at him.

Kong sits still; staring out across the city, to the east as the sun is rising, casting a soft glow over the city skyline, glinting off the east river.

Kong looks back down at Ann. He gestures with his hands, touching his heart. Ann looks at him sadly.

Ann (whispers sadly): I'm sorry Kong. I tried to keep you safe. But they wouldn't listen. I was gonna take you back home. It was nice back there at home, wasn't it? Nobody hated you. Nobody wanted to...

Ann breaks down, crying.

Ann (cont'd/crying): ...kill you. But you're not. It's because of me. It's my fault, it's my fault.

Kong looks at Ann, he feels her pain. Giving a look, as if saying to her "I forgive you" then leans her to his chest and cradles her in his hand as they share the moment.

Here, high above the squalor and the noise and confusion, the city lies quiet, almost peaceful.

As Kong cradles Ann, watching the sun rise, 9 military helicopters are flying in the distance, heading towards the building, hovering high over the city and closing in on Kong.

These choppers are two seaters with two pilots. One is the flyer; the other is the gunner, controlling a large military machine gun on the side of the chopper.

A cold wind blows Ann's hair as she watches the helicopters approach from the distance. Kong is uneasy, confused, and curious about these strange flying predators as they fly towards him.

Int/Helicopter Cockpit/Morning

The lead pilot contacts to the other pilots on the radio.

Lead Pilot: He's still got the girl. All right boys, follow me in a real tight holding pattern, about 60 feet above him.

The gunners on all the choppers use their joy sticks to aim the guns on the sides at Kong.

Ext/New York/ Fifth Avenue/ESB/Morning

Back on the streets, the Captain looks at the choppers from his binoculars. He sees there is no net.

Captain: What the hell are those men doing up there. Didn't they get my orders?

He walks to Nevit and Jack.

Captain: General, the choppers don't have the nets; they're armed with guns only.

Jack is shocked.

Jack: What!

Nevit: I ordered a capture, not a kill.

Nevit grabs the walkie talkie from Brook.

Nevit: Chopper 1, what the hell are you doing? I said a capture, not a kill!

Int/Helicopter Cockpit/Morning

Lead Pilot: Shut off all transmissions from Nevit's group.

All the pilots shut off the radio communications from the military below.

Ext/New York/ Fifth Avenue/ESB/Morning

Nevit can't get a transmission from the choppers. Jack looks at him in fear.

Nevit: Damn it!

Jack: What? What is it?

Nevit turns to him.

Nevit: They shut down our transmission! I'm sorry Mr. Driscol, there's nothing I can do.

Jack looks up in fear, worrying about Ann.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

As the choppers move in closer, Kong is suddenly fearful. He instinctually puts Ann down gently towards the building wall. Ann tries to hold onto Kong.

Ann: No, don't put me down, please!

Kong looks at her protectively. His hand rises up. Ann tries to grasp Kong's fingers. The choppers are moving in.

Ann: No, hold onto me or they'll kill you! Please!

The choppers split up to either side of the building, circling about 60 meters above the building!

Kong roars at the choppers, as if issuing a challenge. Ann screams quietly, she sees the guns on the choppers.

Ann: No!

Ann runs to Kong, holding his leg.

Ann: Please, pick me up! Kong!

The choppers peel off into an attacking hover dive at Kong.

Kong is getting angry at the flying helicopters hovering high around him. Turning to see Ann grasping his leg, he pushes her to the side of the wall.

The 9 choppers fly at Kong from different directions!

Int/Helicopter Cockpit/Morning

The lead pilot orders a command.

Lead Pilot: Fire.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The guns on the choppers open fire!

Kong roars and snatches at the choppers as they fly by Kong. Kong flinches as he is hit by bullets! Ann hides in the corner, away from the crossfire.

Kong clambers onto the side of the building and begins climbing to the top of the building, attempting to draw the helicopters away from Ann. Ann looks up in horror, scared for Kong.

Ann: Kong, no! Dammnit!

Ann turns to see a door to the stairway that goes up to the top of the building. She runs to it.

Kong grabs the communication mast on the dome of the building, lifting himself up. Kong stands atop the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world, beating his chest, roaring defiantly. He is King once again!

WIDE SHOT – Kong is a large speck on the summit of the hug building. His roar echo's over the city.

The choppers move in for the attack.

Int/Helicopter Cockpit/Morning

One of the pilots shouts onto the radio.

Pilot: All right everybody, let's give him hell!

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The helicopters peel away for the attack. They hover at full speed towards Kong, lining him up on their targets. Kong roars at them angrily.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The chopper guns open fire rapidly! Kong roars from anger to pain as the bullets hit him. The choppers fly past him as Kong snatches at them.

One of the choppers moves in for a shot.

Int/Helicopter Cockpit/Morning

Chopper#2 Pilot: Somebody cover me, I'm going in.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The chopper flies straight into Kong's grip, firing its guns rapidly! Kong grabs the chopper, ripping its blades off! He hurls it down towards the street!

Another chopper flies towards Kong.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Lead Pilot: Come on guys, let's take this guy out!

Chopper#3 Pilot: I'm in range, I'll take a shot.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The chopper opens fire on Kong. Kong tries to dodge the bullets by hiding behind the communication mast, like a shield. As the chopper flies past, Kong grabs it. He waves it above his head, shaking it as the pilots fall out of the cockpit, dropping a 1000 foot drop to the streets to their deaths!

Kong roars victoriously as the choppers hover around the building fairly far.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Lead Pilot: Were losing choppers fast! We've got to kill this damn dirty ape quickly. Chopper 8 and 7 follow me in a straight line, we'll each take a shot one by one. The rest of you, prepare a reload on you guns.

Chopper#4 Pilot: Roger.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The helicopters spit up in different directions. The lead chopper and 2 others fly towards Kong.

Ann comes out of the stairwell to the balcony at the top of the building. She looks up at Kong; he looks tough but weak at the same time. Seeing the helicopters moving in towards him, Ann desperately begins to climb up a service ladder on the outside of the balcony.

Kong looks up at the helicopters and growls fiercely at them. One of the choppers dives in at Kong.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The chopper opens fire. Kong roars in pain as bullets fly around him, some hitting him. It flies past him.

Another chopper hovers past, firing at Kong. Then, a 3rd chopper begins to open fire on Kong. As the chopper is about to pass the communication mast, Kong snatches at chopper and drops it into the skyline below as it bursts into flames. Kong roars and beats his chest wildly.

Only the lead chopper and chopper 7 survived the attack.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Chopper 4 contacts the lead chopper.

Chopper#4 Pilot: Chopper 1, are you all right.

Lead Pilot: Were fine, but we lost Chopper 8. Have you guys reloaded?

Chopper#4 Pilot: Yes sir.

Lead Chopper: All right, go for a frontal attack. I'll meet you there.

As the lead chopper and chopper 7 turn around, the other choppers move in for another attack.

Chopper#4 Pilot: I'll take him myself, cover me boys.

Chopper#6: Yes sir.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

As Chopper 4 moves in, Kong turns towards it snarling in anger. Chopper 4 open fires. Kong roars angrily.

Then, just when Chopper 4 charges at the giant ape, Kong arms leaps into the air, smashing his fists at Chopper 4.

SMASH! Kong punches through the chopper, pushing it into the air.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Chopper#4 Pilot: I've been hit! I'm going down!

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

BOOM! The chopper crashes into the building in a mighty fireball.

Kong roars victoriously, beating his chest wildly. Suddenly, his chest gives in pain. He holds his hand close to it, it's like he's had a small heart attack. He roars in pain.

BAM! BAM! Another helicopter suddenly fires behind Kong hitting his back. The mighty ape roars painfully. But he can't give up, he has to protect Ann. He rises up, trying to ignore his pain and roars defiantly!

The helicopters continue their attack as Kong tries each time to swat at them. Suddenly, another helicopter flies straight at Kong. Kong then grabs the back end of the chopper, spinning it around and around, and then throws it into the air. The chopper crashes into one of the other helicopters. Both helicopters plummet to the ground below. The lead pilot contacts the last 2 helicopters.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Lead Pilot: That's it, Chopper five and seven, move in for one more assault on him. We open fire together.

Chopper#7 Pilot: Yes sir.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

As the choppers move in for another attack, Kong looks fearful. He is weakening from his bullet wounds. Clearly weakened, he looks out across the city to the approaching helicopters.

The choppers are circling in the distance, preparing for a final attack run. They're near the weakening ape; they're eyes full of hate.

Kong musters all his remaining strength and in one last stand, rising up roaring and thumping his chest wildly at the approaching helicopters.

The choppers open fire. As Kong roars in defiant, bullets hit him. He staggers but still stands tall and fiercely. He will not give up. Kong is hit again. He starts to cough up blood, but continues to roar angrily.

Ann races from the ladder to Kong's legs, crying and screaming.

Ann: Kong, no!

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

One of the pilots spots Ann. he calls to the men on the radio.

Chopper#7 Pilot: Hold your fire men. The girl is there.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

The helicopters hold their fire. Kong turns to Ann. his chest full of blood. Ann cries sadly. Kong picks her up.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Chopper#7 Pilot: He's got the girl! I repeat, he's got the girl!

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

Kong, now barely clinging to the top of the building holding the communication mast, gently picks up Ann and stares at her. He tenderly holds her. The great ape is weakened by bullet hits and is clearly in pain. Yet he looks mesmerized at Ann as her long blonde hair blows in the wind. He smiles gently at his love.

Int/Helicopter Cockpits/Morning

Lead Pilot: We are ignoring the girl! She's going down with the ape!

Chopper#7 Pilot: What! No!

Lead Pilot: You follow orders Chopper 7! Now, prepare your guns on the target.

Chopper#7 Pilots (ashamed): Yes sir.

Ext/New York/Empire State Building/Dawn

Kong continues to stare at Ann with a sad, hurt look. Then, BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The choppers open fire from behind Kong. He rises up with Ann in his hand roaring in pain as borage of bullets fly into his heart. Ann shouts at the helicopters in tears.

Ann: Don't kill him! Please! Don't kill him!

As Kong roars in defeat, a final fire of bullets has him losing his balance, releasing his grip from the mast, and falls, plummeting away towards the ground far below. Ann screams as they fall!

As the mighty ape falls he loses his grip on Ann. she falls rapidly with Kong. She screams as to her death! But Kong, using the last of his strength, reaches for Ann and gently grabs her. He holds her close to him as they fall.

Ext/New York/34th Street/Fifth Avenue/ESB/Morning

The crowd of soldiers and civilians in streets below watch in horror as Kong continues to fall down towards them. Jack and Nevit see it coming. They turn and shout to the soldiers and the crowd.

Jack: Everyone move! Out of the way quick!

Nevit: Men, get these civilians to step back! Hurry!

The soldiers push and move the crowd out of the way, clear of Kong's fall.

CRASH! Kong falls flat on the streets, making cracks in the pavement open! He roars in pain, his back is broken, ribs fractured, and heart slowing down with every beat. Ann is still in his hand, close to his chest, unharmed.

The crowd moves forward slowly towards the dying ape.

In his dying strength, Kong lifts his hand and takes one final look at the women he loves. Both they're eyes are breaking in tears. He smiles on last time. Then his heart stops. His eyes roll back and close as his head moves to the side. His hand slowly lowers down as. It softly lands to the ground, fingers released from Ann. The king is dead.

Ann is heartbroken as she cradles in his hand.

Ann (sobbing/crying): Kong! Open your eyes. Come on Kong. No! KONG! NOOO!

Suddenly, swarms of flashing lights cover Ann. A large crowd of photographers and news reporters surround the dead ape. The army tries to push them back. Ann still lays in Kong's hand as a group of photographers blind her with flashes of camera bulbs and a thousand questions.

News Reporters: Miss Darrow is it true that the ape was trying to protect you. Over here Miss Darrow. Miss Darrow, do you feel sorry for the creature. Miss Darrow. Miss Darrow, were you scared up there with the beast. Smile Miss Darrow.

Ann ignores them. She continues to hold Kong's hand in tears.

Jack moves through the crowd. He spots Ann. He moves in towards her and leans down next to her.

Jack: Ann, you all right.

CLOSE UP - Ann looks up at Jack, there are tears filling her eyes. She falls into Jack's arms softly sobbing. Jack holds her as flashes of camera lights swarm them.

The crowds continue to gather as they stare at Kong's body. A swarm of journalist film converge on Kong, light-bulbs flashing.

Two Journalists run to the phone booths, calling their bosses on the scene.

Journalist#1: Hey Jameson, you're not gonna believe it, "big monkey in the big apple".

Journalist#2: Tucker gets this, "monster destroys city, taken down by the military, girl to blame."

General Nevit tries to calm everyone down.

Nevit: That's it everybody! Show's over! Stay back behind the line!

He turns to the Captain.

Nevit: Captain, prepare to clear the area!

Brook: Yes sir!

One of the journalists stares up the long length of the Empire State Building, the distance that Kong has plummeted.

Journalist: Why did he do that? Climb up there and get himself cornered? The ape must have known what was coming.

One of the soldier's responds.

Soldier: It's just a dumb animal. It was being stupid!

General Nevit stares at the dead ape.

Nevit: Come on folks, it's all over. The helicopters killed him.

An old lady pushes through the crowd. She stares at Kong, a dread realization dawning on her face. She then sees Ann in Kong's hand, still crying with grief.

Old Lady: It wasn't the helicopters that killed him.

The photographers stare at the old lady, expectant.

Old Lady: It was beauty that killed the beast.

The old lady turns and slowly walks away from the scene as the photographer's mummer at what the old lady said.

FADE OUT...

THE END


End file.
